New changes or new personality
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Momoko ha intentado y fracasado varias veces en sus declaraciones. Butch quiere declararse a la chica del cual está enamorado y está seguro que será aceptado, después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio se negaría ante sus encantos? Empero, ahora ambos saben el porqué de: Ni él para ella, ni ella para él.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

* * *

Los pasillos de la escuela se encontraban desérticos, la luz del atardecer traspasaba por los ventanales dando como resultado el típico escenario cliché, que, para los alumnos les resultaba romántico y vieran esto como la oportunidad perfecta para confesar su amor. O al menos así era para la mayoría.

Pero para cierta chica de pelo zanahoria no era así. En lugar de andar gritando eufórica por los pasillos como solía hacerlo todas las tardes. Ahora se encontraba en una esquina de dicho pasillo, sola.

Ella agradecía que fuera tarde y la mayoría de los docentes y alumnados ya no estuvieran. No quería que la vieran llorar, pues sería nuevamente la burla de todos. Aun recordaba como esas monótonas palabras tan repetitivas que ella misma sabía de memoria siempre lograran el mismo resultado.

 _Flashback_

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Y-yo… yo solo— Dejo a un lado su inseguridad y se armó de valor para terminar la frase. —…quiero hablar contigo a la hora de la salida.

— Adivinare… la respuesta es no.

— ¡Por favor!— Se abalanzo contra sus pies. — Prometo que esta vez cambiaras de opinión.

El chico observo la mirada suplicante de la chica, y como si no tuviese corazón, daría una respuesta fría…

— Entonces, ¿hoy saldrás hasta tarde Kaoru?

— Obvio, tengo entrenamiento— Brick observo al par de chicas pasar y sin prestarles la mayor importancia se voltio a observar a Momoko. Reprimió el impulso de burlarse sobre la situación actual de la mencionada y finalmente respondió. — ¿Por qué no? Veremos esta vez cual será tu brillante plan— Y sin más que decir se alejó de ella burlándose por lo bajo.

La esperada hora llego, y Momoko tratando de contener las ganas de saltar por los pasillos espero la llegada de Brick.

— No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que si llegaste— El chico se quitó sus auriculares para escuchar que le decía Momoko.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento. Se me había olvidado por completo que nos veríamos a esta hora.

La adolescente reprimió sus ganas de llorar. Él se volvió a colocar sus audífonos y prosiguió. — Ya que estoy aquí no hay de otra. Solo que sea rápido me haces perder el tiempo.

A pesar de la forma en como le respondió, ella solo sonrió y le pidió que aguardara un momento. Brick solo refunfuñó e hizo caso.

Momoko no tardo en regresar. Le tendió el brazo al chico incitando a tomar el objeto que traía en manos.

— ¡Wow, chocolates!, en verdad eso me hará cambiar de opinión— Ironizo Brick sin ni siquiera fijar su vista a la caja que ahora traía.

La chica sonrió.

– Ábrelo— Se veía tan emocionada. Cualquiera que fuera el regalo debió ser algo importante.

— ¡Acaso es…!

— Sí, es el nuevo iPhone, me costó mucho juntar el dinero y varias horas extras de trabajo, pero valió la pena.

— Yo… no sé qué decir.

— No es necesario que agradezcas, siempre te veía observando ese celular y pensé que tal vez sería un buen regalo— La chica jugueteo con sus dedos, fijando su vista de vez en cuando con la de él.

El rostro de Brick se volvió sombrío cuando encendió el aparato electrónico y en el fondo de pantalla había una imagen de Momoko y al lado de ella la frase: Aceptarías ser mi novio. Él solo rió, lo cual desconcertó a la chica de ojos rosas. Quería gritar cuando vio la imagen ser eliminada y remplazada por una con un rotundo no por respuesta.

— Gracias por tan amabilidad, en verdad lo necesitaba. Ahora podré presumirle a los demás.

— ¡Brick Him, eres un idiota! No sabes cuánto me esforcé— Su tono de voz fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en uno casi inaudible.

— Lo mencionaste antes, además… se supone que me convencerías, pero preciosa, ya vez que no funciono— Brick roso con el pulgar el rostro de la chica.

— _¿Porque?_ — Susurro, de no ser porque el pasillo se encontraba desértico sus palabras hubieran sido ahogadas por los demás.

— Oye, me estás dando lastima. Mira, te propongo algo, ¿de acuerdo? Si tú me das regalos de este tipo prometo considerarlo.

— Pero…

— ¿Entendido?— Él dio la espalda y camino con dirección opuesta a la salida.

— Por supuesto— Respondió sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. Alzo la mirada al terminar de hablar pero resulta que el chico ya no se encontraba. No sabía si él la escucho y se dispuso a buscarlo. Pasaron cinco minutos y ella regreso al mismo lugar cuando…

—No seas brusco— Una voz hizo eco en el pasillo. Aquel tono se le hizo conocido; su curiosidad la obligo a buscar a la dueña de esa voz. Se detuvo antes de entrar al salón, pego su oído a la puerta, había encontrado de dónde provenía la voz o mejor dicho, las voces.

Varias risas juguetonas hicieron que la chica se pusiera de puntas para lograr ver por el vidrio de la puerta. Lo que vio le provoco el sentimiento de haber sido traicionada, sintió su corazón ser desgarrado y pisoteado varias veces. Camino con la intención de alejarse de la puerta sin "alertar" a los que se encontraban dentro del salón.

— ¿Momoko?— Maldijo al ser descubierta, dirigió su vista hacia la persona que la descubrió. — Momoko no es lo que parece, Brick y yo solo estamos— Intento explicar sin mostrarse alterada por ser descubierta.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunto a Brick sin dirigirle la palabra a Kaoru

— ¿Querías saber la razón por la que no te hago caso? Bien, la razón es ella— Señalo a su pareja. — Ella a comparación tuyo si es una mujer.

— ¿A qué te refieres Brick?

— En realidad eres idiota. Ella a comparación tuya no se comporta como una cría, sabe comportarse y sabe aprovechar su vida. Tú solo eres— Señalo a Momoko de arriba abajo. —…eres incluso más infantil que Miyako.

No sabía que tenía que ver eso de "ser mujer, una verdadera mujer". No tardo en entender a lo que se refería. Aun así eso no era excusa o justificación.

— Kaoru, te lo suplico. ¿Verdad que es mentira todo esto?— Se negaba a aceptar su situación. Aún tenía confianza en su amiga ya que Brick había demostrado varias veces ser déspota con ella, podría tratarse de una broma, una broma de mal gusto.

— Momo, en verdad…— Negó con la cabeza. Que equivocada estaba. — En verdad Brick tiene razón— Le hablo aparentando seriedad. — Eres un fracaso como mujer. ¡Por el amor de dios tienes dieciocho años! y no solo actúas, ¡vistes como una mojigata! Además, esos colores en tu vestuario… en realidad pareces un payaso. Al principio creí que por mí estilo yo sería la mal vestida. Pero tú… con esa mala combinación de colores, más bien pareces de cinco años. Es por eso que Brick me prefiere. Ni siquiera debo pedirte una disculpa. No tengo la culpa que me haya preferido.

— Pero eres mi amiga, eres como mi hermana menor— Ni un grito. Debía ser la conmoción que le permitió hablar neutral ante la respuesta de Kaoru.

— Y ahí está otro de tus defectos, eres una caprichosa, crees que todo gira a tu alrededor. Momoko, si en realidad dices ser mi amiga, te pido que te vayas.

Encontraba ilógicos, injustificables sus razones. Porque escusas no eran.

Ya no dijo nada, cabizbaja salió del salón y cerró la puerta, dejando a su amiga estar con su novio. Si cualquier otra persona los hubiese visto, Kaoru seria sin duda la traidora.

Pero ella no la veía así. Seguía siendo su amiga y eso era lo que más le dolía, ni siquiera verla besando a el chico que ama causaba tenerle odio.

Al doblar la esquina cayó al suelo de rodillas, comenzó a llorar, por acción involuntaria hipeo. Se encontraba en una esquina del pasillo en posición fetal, por más que intentara gritar de la ira no podía, se sentía realmente frustrada, impotente, utilizada, sobre todo engañada. No quería utilizar la palabra traición en la oji-verde.

 _End flashback_

' _Lo peor es que ahora me quede sin dinero'_

Justo cuando creyó que nadie la vería en ese estado apareció la persona que más detestaba. — ¿Loca, te encuentras bien?— No fue necesario alzar la mirada, sabía a la perfección quien era.

—Largo de aquí imbécil.

— Y aun te preguntas porque te llamo loca bipolar, uno preocupándose por ti y tú corriendo a los que quieren ayudar.

— Butch, largo. ¡Déjame en paz!

— Oye no te desquites conmigo solo porque mi hermano te volvió a rechazar. Por favor deja de ser tan… inocente y date cuenta de una vez por todas que él ni en pintura desea verte.

— Cállate.

— Bien sabes que digo la verdad, no eres más que una del montón; esas típicas chicas que se mueren y hacen cualquier cosa por tenernos a sus brazos, eso solo las hacen ser chicas fáciles e incautas, por no decirles zorras y pu…

— Si no quieres terminar con tu rostro deforme será mejor que te largues de aquí.

— ¡Vaya contigo!, tan joven y ya teniendo la actitud de una anciana amargada. Es por eso que ni el más gordo, raro o nerd de la escuela se fija en ti.

Momoko se molestó. No estaba de humor para nada, se levantó dispuesta a golpearlo cuando lo vio con unas flores en la mano.

— ¿Y ese ramo?

— Que te interesa.

— ¿Acaso esas son las flores favoritas de Kaoru?— Ahora comprendía porque él le decía bipolar.

Butch frustrado por tales palabras de la peli-naranja bufo y paso su mano a través de su pelo. — Si así fuera que tiene de malo.

Su respuesta la dejo desconcertada, el aceptando sus acciones. Por lo general él fulminaba a todos con la mirada y pareciera que los golpearía por semejante acusación.

Momoko en el fondo se sintió feliz, al parecer desde que el chico de ojos verdes dejo de ser mujeriego descarado; cambio también su forma de ser o al menos solo un poco, ya no era tan arrogante como antes y al parecer se mostraba preocupado por las chicas, aunque eso no quito que se burlara de ellas después, sobre todo en su caso. El cual el adolescente adoraba molestarla cuando fracasaba en sus declaraciones.

Comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos, tanto así que Butch comenzó a alejarse.

— ¡Espera Butch! Por favor no la busques. _No es un buen momento._

— Me estas desesperando si no te largas de aquí juro que olvidare que eres mujer y terminare por golpear…— Al perecer había logrado espantarla, ya no se encontraba en el pasillo.

En vez de que él se sintiera satisfecho por ahuyentarla su intuición le pidió hacerle caso a las palabras de la loca.

No quería esperar más. Había esperado más seis meses armarse de valor para confesarle a Kaoru sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse. Tal vez las palabras de la loca provocaron en él inseguridad. Bien sabía que si se arrepentía le tomaría tiempo volver a armarse de valor. No lo permitiría.

Doblo la esquina para llegar al gimnasio y encontrar a la chica, cuál fue su sorpresa al solo encontrar a todas la jugadoras de fútbol y a su amada no.

— Butch, amor. Has venido a vernos entrenar— Una chica maquillada con tal exageración le hablo en un tono "seductor" al azabache.

— La capitana— No permitió a la chica proseguir con su coqueteo.

— Yo que iré a saber. Se supone que debe estar con las chicas, pero resulta que solo llego, aventó sus cosas y salió dejándonos en el abandono— No siguió escuchando, el solo saber que no estaba le era inútil seguir ahí.

Se detuvo al reconocer ese carraspeo y bien que lo conocía. Su hermano debe de estar con una chica fácil. Pensó en darles privacidad, a quien engañaba. Deseaba saber con quién se encontraba su hermano. Abrió la puerta con suavidad, planeando gritar para asustarlos y...

Dio media vuelta. _'Con que a eso se refería la loca bipolar'_. Esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba destrozada. Si él fuera sentimental probablemente se encontraría igual a Momoko. Con furia pisoteo las flores y las tiro a un bote.

Quería desquitar su furia. De todas las chicas con las que su hermano podía estar… ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser ella? Lo que más ira provoco en él fue que su hermano sabía a la perfección el amor que le tenía a la chica de ojos esmeralda. Si tanto se querían porque no anunciaron su relación, mínimo eso le hubiera parecido menos descarado. No, precisamente tenían que verse a escondidas y por cómo estaban seguramente llevaban tiempo.

Esa era la razón por la cual en la casa siempre se evitaba hablar de la pelinegra y la de ojos rosáceos. De la segunda lo comprendía porque se comportaba como una acosadora, pero ahora que los observo en una relación clandestina vio todo con claridad. ' _Maldito, de seguro llegaras hasta tarde fingiendo que estas molesto porque la loca te volvió a acosar'._ — Que desperdicio de tiempo _._

Salió de la escuela y en el estacionamiento poncho las llantas a uno de los escasos autos estacionados y a unos dio de patadas. Tenía que desquitar todo sus sentimientos reprimidos, prefería comportarse como un vándalo a llorar.

— Veo, que ambos los vimos y estamos en la misma situación ¿no es así?

* * *

 **A/N:** ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé lo que algunos de ustedes pensarán: "Esto está muy trillado"

Pero haré el esfuerzo de que no sea así, no quiero hacer esta historia predecible o que les llegue a la mente "Concluye en que ambos terminan con su contraparte" o "El mujeriego y la loca se quedan juntos".

Creo que eso se descubrirá a su debido tiempo.

No quiero que se sientan ofendidos por cómo será la personalidad de los personajes. Por ejemplo a algunos no les llegara a gustar el emparejamiento a otros sí, o les dará igual. Lo mismo con el comportamiento que les voy dando.

Podrá sonar mal u ofensivo, pero si no les gusta no lo lean y ya.

Si hay algo que no les parece pero aun así quieren continuar leyendo pueden (sin llegar a ofender) escribir lo que les disgusta.

Bueno, no quiero hacerlos leer innecesariamente muchas notas de mi parte. Hay veces que por ser extensas terminan saltándolas; por lo que tratare de solo incluir el disclaimer e ir directo al grano.

Bye...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

* * *

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer; una amiga con un estado de ánimo decaído y un hermano enfadado se encontraban sentados en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Ambos aun podían ver por el horizonte como el sol descendía, puesto que donde se encontraban no había techo.

Ninguno hablaba después de la pregunta formulada por la joven. Ninguno de ellos opto por llegar a su hogar, tenían sus razones. Estar media hora en la misma posición les estaba resultando molesto e incómodo. Ambos estaban perdidos en su consciencia.

Un suspiro saco de sus pensamientos al chico, él giro su vista para verla sabiendo la razón de su aflicción. — Me puedes responder con sinceridad. ¿En realidad soy una caprichosa y mojigata?

Sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta pero también sabia como reaccionaria la acosadora.

' _Fue una pregunta estúpida. Como si el me fuera a responder'_. Pensó Momoko sintiéndose peor por su situación.

Él solo desvió la mirada. ¡Tan mala era su suerte!, dudaba en responder. _'Bien, si quiere una respuesta'._

— Bueno, no es que sea del todo mentira y… bueno ya, en realidad lo eres y varios defectos más. ¿Por qué preguntas?

En estos momentos dudaba si era bueno entablar una conversación sobre ese tema sin desbordar sentimientos reprimidos durante su largo silencio.

Momoko solo lloro más.

Se llevó las manos al oído en un intento de no escuchar el llanto que le perforaba el sentido del oído. Si la pelirroja e pedía la verdad; él se la daría. — Deja de llorar. Pareces bulldog con moquillo; otro defecto tuyo.

— ¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE DEJE DE LLORAR!? ¡O TÚ!, BIEN SABES QUE HEMOS SIDO TRAICIONADOS POR LAS MISMAS PERSONAS. Acaso aún siguen sin comprender y piensas que es… _un sueño, una farsa_ — El enojo que sintió en ese momento causo una palabra que se reusaba a utilizar en su amiga pero al generalizar no le quedo de otra.

— Sé que es verdad, ¿pero que ganamos si llegamos a reclamar? Ambos son tan cínicos, seguramente tú si les reclamaste. Apuesto a que te trataron como si fueras lo más vil y repugnante, ¿o me equivoco?

— Mencionaron mis defectos, ellos y tú tiene razón sobre mí. Incluso hasta el más feo me evita— Le era imposible dejar de llorar.

— Si no estuviéramos en la misma situación, te filmaría y difundiría el vídeo en las redes sociales.

—No importa, tarde o temprano se habrían enterado de cualquier modo— Comenzaba a rendirse después de tantas humillaciones tras fracasar en cada declaración.

— Lo peor de todo es que aun quiero salir con ella— Esa oración llamo la atención de la joven. Ambos con la misma situación.

Sonrió de la decepción.

— Tan mal estamos que no podemos aceptar nuestra verdad y rendirnos de una vez por todas.

— Veo que cometimos la mayor estupidez de nuestra vida.

— Yo me siento estúpida, siempre le hablaba a Kaoru sobre él, incluso llegue a presentarlos. Creo que desde ahí comenzó todo…

— Mentira— Momoko observo con asombro a Butch, exigiendo respuestas con la mirada. — Por si no te había contado tu "amiga", ella fue a la misma secundaria que yo.

— Pero se odian.

— La odiaba y me enamoré. Ni cuenta me había dado; tantas riñas, peleas, gritos y más etcéteras causaron enamorarme. Pienso que el que invento la frase "Del odio al amor…" Le ocurrió lo mismo.

— Lo vez, yo cometí el error de presentarlos.

— No sabes cuánto me hubiese gustado que tú tuvieras la culpa. En realidad la culpa la tuve yo. Ya habíamos hecho una tregua, si no la hubiera invitado y dejado a solas con Brick mientras yo salía a comprar esto no hubiera ocurrido. Fue antes de tu "error". Debí haberlo sospechado cuando, después de medio año comenzó a llegar a mí casa por voluntad propia…

— No quiero seguir hablando sobre ellos, solo nos estamos hiriendo más— Estaba a pocos centímetros de tomarle la mano cuando recordó que no se llevaban bien.

Se puso de pie cuando vio a su compañera intentar tomarle la mano. — No, solo tú— Intentaba ignorar el hecho del que se encontraba en la misma situación.

— ¿¡A dónde vas!? — Pregunto al ver al azabache alejarse de ella. Poco le importaba quien estuviera con ella. No quería estar sola, necesitaba la compañía de alguien; cualquiera. Eso incluía al chico que se burlaba de su persona.

— A desahogarme— Respondió sin rodeos.

Frunció el ceño. Desde que cumplió doce años comenzó a ver esa acción con desagrado, pues sabía a qué se refería. No por nada su padre siempre lo hacía cada vez que tenía problemas maritales. — Ir a emborracharse no solucionara todo, solo te dañara tu físico a la larga.

— Y comiendo chocolates y cantidades exageradas de helado será mejor, si no lo sabias con eso solo engordaras más. Así que ambos dañarían la salud. Tan siquiera el alcohol me hará olvidar.

Comenzó a dudar de sí misma. Estaba consciente de las consecuencias del alcohol.

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Comenzaba a asustarse al darle la razón, no, no era miedo; entonces…

— Entonces quiero ir contigo— Butch se detuvo, miro escéptico a su compañera, luego sonrió. La peli naranja al ver la expresión del azabache esperaba un insulto o como mínimo, una burla. — Con que eso quieres, no esperaba eso de ti, pero ya es hora que dejes de ser… tú.

Ignorando la forma reprobatoria en que la observaba de arriba hacia abajo respondió — Gracias, supongo—, sin antes morderse la lengua durante el proceso.

— Eso no quita que no sigas siendo la loca bipolar— Hizo presión en los puños. — Vamos, sube. Que no tardaran en darse cuenta del vandalismo— Momoko subió a la moto como si acatara una orden.

Su melena fue revuelta por el viento debido a la velocidad, de algún modo, disfruto sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. _'Cuando fue la última vez que sentí algo parecido'._

* * *

 _En el estacionamiento de la escuela._

— ¿¡Que mierda le sucedió a mi auto!?— Un joven de pelo revuelto y remera roja con rallas verticales color gris grito enojado al observar su auto con las cuatro llantas ponchadas y el parabrisas estrellado. — De seguro fue esa loca.

— No la culpes Brick, fuimos duros con ella— El remordimiento comenzó a apoderarse y a taladrar su ser.

— ¿Fuimos? Según yo recuerdo fuiste tú la que diste detalles sobre sus defectos.

— Olvida eso. Aun así, no la creo capaz de hacer eso, por más enojada que este. No la creo capaz.

— Tendré que confiar en ti. Es tu amiga del alma, debes conocerla a la perfección… hermana menor— No evito mostrar una sonrisa de burla.

— Suerte fue ella la que nos descubrió y no tu hermano— Suspiro aliviada. No noto como su novio se puso tenso y trago duro, como si estuviera deseando que Kaoru tuviera razón.

— Butch todos me ven como si fuera un fenómeno, un bicho raro, el payaso. Tengo miedo. Mejor vayámonos a mi casa, mi hermana tiene algunas bebidas de mi padre escondidas, tal vez te sirva…

— En primera, ya estamos aquí. Segunda: ni loco me atrevería entrar a tu casa. Capaz y tu hermana termina por secuestrarme y violar mí físico para después dejar marcas psicológicas en mí. Y tercera: ¡Como rayos quieres pasar desapercibida por todos si con esa ropa de colores fosforescentes das a entender 'Mírame a huevo'! Cabizbaja a chica quedo en silencio. Lo hizo de nuevo, utilizo las mismas palabras para insultarla. Tenía razón pero al verla en ese estado comenzó a preocuparlo. — ¿Lo-loca, estas…?

— Pido la primera ronda.

Varias personas dejaron de bailar cuando escucharon a alguien carcajear. La mayoría comenzaba a observar a la pareja con extrañeza, faltaba poco para que comenzaran a retroceder.

Butch mostro un rostro sereno y concordó asintiendo con la cabeza al entender que no era momento para burlarse de ella; suficiente había tenido por el día de hoy.

Mostrando una risa forzada a su acompañante pronuncio: — Y yo pago— La chica asintió con inseguridad; tomando la palabra del joven de ojos verdes. Sabía las consecuencias y aun así asintió.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

' _Definitivamente este no es mi día. Se supone que debía ahogarme en alcohol, no cuidar a una loca casi ebria'._

— Butch, ven aquí— Jalo a su acompañante hasta el centro dela pista. —Sé que esto que hago está mal… lo que estoy haciendo— Bufo molesta. — Soy despreciable, se supone que debo estar en contra de todo esto ¡mírame! No soy la de siempre.

— En serio, si no lo dices… ni cuenta me doy. ¿Dónde te habías escondido todo este tiempo o solo estas fingiendo?

— Aunque te cueste creerlo, no me conoces lo suficiente… en realidad, nadie. Todos tiene un concepto de mi persona, solo hablan por hablar. Lo peor de todo fingen llevarse bien conmigo pero sus pensamientos son otros, negativos…

— Da igual lo que piensen de uno. Total, nunca se les dará gusto— Acaso ese joven era el mismo que Momoko conocía, siempre que intentaba entablar un conversación decente con él terminaba en insultos, burlas, peleas… todo un caos. Pero ahora parecía un hombre maduro, uno inclusive más que su hermano mayor. El tan solo pensar en el pelirrojo le provoco un dolor agudo en el corazón.

Él cambio repentino de humor por parte de la pelirroja no paso por desapercibido para Butch, busco una forma de animarla como lo haría su hermano pero recordó: la forma tan acaramelada y compasiva con la que hablaba su hermano menor. Eso no era lo suyo. — De hecho, esto es lo mejor que te ha pasado. A excepción de mi— Intento consolarla a su manera. Lo cursi se lo dejaba a Boomer.

— ¿Por qué?— Celebro internamente, esa pregunta eran indicios para cambiar el tema.

—Dame eso— Le arrebato el vaso y bebió lo que sobraba de whisky al terminar tomo un vaso ajeno que le quito a un hombre "distraído" y prosiguió bebiendo. Momoko se indignó por la forma en la que él seguía bebiendo. Como si de agua se tratase

Sintió de nuevo esa mirada de reproche en él. No le fue necesario girar para ver quién era. Pensó que tal fue por beber de más, minutos después descarto esa idea ya que Momoko imitó su acción como lo había hecho al principio. Ambos casi alcanzaban la misma cantidad de alcohol ingerido. Él la observo con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de verla con claridad pero las luces incandescentes y las de neón le nublaban la vista.

Al fin logro verla; Momoko desvió la mirada al vaso que llevaba en la mano derecha; en un vano intento de hacer más interesante lo que traía. — No me mires así— Grito para ser escuchado ya que la música aumento retumbando en sus oídos. — Ni por más ebrio que estemos dudo que terminemos juntos en la cama de un motel— Consiente de lo que dijo le sonrió con picardía, nadie podía ser más interesante que él, un vaso no podía ganarle.

— En este estado lo dudo.

— No estamos tan pasados de copa, aún tenemos conciencia. Sera mejor irnos antes de que nos apendejemos y terminemos de esa forma.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

' _Él tenía razón debíamos parar e irnos a casa, cada quien por su lado'. Ya me había levantado del asiento cuando._

— ¡Oh, no lo puedo creer es mi canción favorita!— _'Un momento acaso ese fue…'_

— Vamos payaso no todos los días ponen música de mi agrado— Butch jalo de mi hasta el centro de la pista justo como lo había hecho con él hace rato.

* * *

El volumen de la música retumbaba cualquier ventana cerca, a pesar de que ambos adolescentes habían salido de aquel lugar, no dejaban de escuchar un zumbido fastidioso en sus oídos. Al igual que las ventanas podían jurar que el suelo retumbaba al ritmo de la "música", era eso o los efectos secundarios de tanto alcohol ingerido; por eso todo se movía.

— Yo conduzco…

—No creo que estés en condición para manejar— Reclamo la chica del pelo naranja sin arrastrar las palabras, claro ejemplo de que aún a pesar de la cantidad de bebidas ingeridas con anterioridad no fueron las suficientes para afectar su habla.

—shhh, antes que nada deja la doble moral. Porque mañana la única cruda que te calara será la moral— Hablo Butch.

' _Que cruda moral ni que nada'._ — Además no conduciré un auto si no una… ¿y mi moto? ¡Bastardos se la robaron…!

— Esta más adelante, desde aquí la veo— Interrumpió. — Sabes que, dame las llaves

— ¿Al menos sabes cómo encenderla?— Sonrió con burla.

—Bueno~ La duda en su respuesta fue más que suficiente para darle la razón al azabache.

— Ni loco, capaz y le haces algo— Abrazo con ambos brazos lo que tenía al frente para después acariciar y susurrarle cosas inaudibles.

— Al menos lo haría mejor que tu— argumento en modo de defensa. —, aparte te volviste a equivocar; lo que estar acariciando es una camioneta. No arriesgare mi vida. Si muy apenas te reconoces la punta de la nariz… que será a la hora de encenderla.

Sin esperar objeción por parte de Butch -quien veía la camioneta con extrañeza- busca en la chaqueta de su acompañante las llaves, cuando las obtuvo subió a la moto que se encontraba más adelante. Una sonrisa dibujo su rostro cuando oyó el rugido pero ese gesto en su rostro se desvaneció y fue transformado en una mueca de susto al sentirse rodeada de la cintura.

— Espero no arrepentirme de esto, a tu casa o la mía.

— ¿¡Que!?

* * *

Blue bird: Como no te podía responder por PM decidí hacerlo aquí.

Como crees, a mi criterio: no creo que sean fetiches extraños. Te aseguro que hay varias personas a las que le gusta leer lo mismo (me incluyo), y aunque como escribiste, los sentimientos salgan a flote después, uno seguirá. Cada quien lee lo que sea de su agrado. Respecto al emparejamiento eso se verá… leerá (?) más adelante. Gracias.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo, me alegra que les haya gustado.

Es todo por el momento.

Bye…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

* * *

— _Espero no arrepentirme de esto, a tu casa o la mía_ —Susurro al oído de la chica.

— ¿¡Que!?— Giro a verlo con sorpresa. Intento alejarlo.

— Uhhh~ tenemos a alguien con la mente cochambrosa— Se arrepego a su espalda en un intento de seguir molestándola.

Fue en vano .

— No te mordiste la lengua— Contraataco sabiendo el plan de su acompañante.

A Butch no se le dio oportunidad de responder, en menos de dos segundos había sido golpeado en la barbilla por la adolescente que tenía rodeada por la cintura.

— Estúpida— Mascullo fingiendo sobar el área golpeada.

En vez de molestarse y comenzar a discutir solo rió; burlándose de su acompañante. Butch lo único que le quedaba era reírse con ella, como si fueran unos niños cómplices de una travesura bien elaborada.

No importaba nadie. Brick y Kaoru no cabían en sus pensamientos. _El alcohol sirvió al menos de algo._

Sin más que decir Momoko encendió con dificultad la moto; al momento de avanzar casi caían al suelo.

— Con que le pase algo— Le dijo sin dejar de reír.

* * *

Rodeada por varias personas y aun se sentía sola e insegura, como lo hacía todos los días. Pero quien puede fijarse y tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de uno cuando su rostro expresa lo contrario: uno sonriente y lleno de despreocupación. Saludando con quien se cruzara en frente a pesar de que pocas veces sus saludos fueran correspondidos más por compromiso que por voluntad propia. Bien decían que los humanos son expertos en ocultar su verdadero ser a través de una máscara.

Esa era Momoko. Alguien a quien poco le importaba como pensaran los demás de su forma infantil, ¿pero en verdad esa era su verdadera forma de ser o solo una forma de actuar?

Se detuvo al distinguir a Brick entre los demás alumnados; por primera vez tuvo miedo, miedo a que volteara y la viera. El mundo parecía estar en su contra o tal vez fuera solo el karma que actuaba en nombre de su pasado. Logro distinguirla.

El joven se acercó a ella. Esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba fue sustituida por unos labios fruncidos, sus ojos entrecerrados, las manos en puño y el pisar delataba lo que se aproximaría a ella. Ya no sentía miedo solo era intriga lo que la mantenía de pie sin moverse. Su intuición le decía peligro; detestaba darse cuenta demasiado tarde.

Antes ni una palabra emitida por parte del pelirrojo, después una mano en alto con intención de dar un golpe. Pocos dieron atención al ruido. Brick golpeo la puerta del lado izquierdo eso no disminuyo el enojo; solo lo hizo por evitar golpear a la joven.

— Esto lo pagaras— Le amenazo cuando la mayoría comenzó a alejarse del pasillo para realizar sus deberes.

— No sé de qué hablas. Si-si es por lo de ayer la que debería decir eso sería yo, no tú. Me tengo que...

— No te hagas la desentendida muñeca. Mírame a los ojos. Me refiero a que pagaras con efectivo los daños ocasionados a mi auto — Sabia a lo que se refería, pero ella no fue la culpable. Ahora con lo que dijo solo dio a entender que en efecto; ella había sido la que se culpable, la que se desquito con el automóvil.

— Estas seguro que fue ella.

Brick miro sorprendido a su hermano. En sí no fue una pregunta que debía responder pero aun así esperaba una respuesta al porqué de su cuestionamiento.

Él entendió esa mirada. —Digo, hay varias chicas despechadas. Si yo no me salvaba de los destrozos a mi antiguo vehículo, ¿qué te hace pensar que el tuyo será o seria la excepción? Hermano, creí que serias más listo y sacarías conclusiones por tu propia cuenta.

Poco faltaba para que se burlara de él como lo hacía cada vez que se equivocaba en algo.

— La conversación no es contigo.

— ¿Y acaso si lo es con la loca? Además que te hace pensar que fue ella a menos que… acaso le hayas hecho algo para que pudiera reaccionar de esa manera o, talvez se cansó de rogarte.

Si no estuviera en la escuela no lo habría pensado dos veces y habría golpeado a su hermano para que aprendiera que a él no se le contradecía; ni mucho menos se burlara de su persona.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Intento cambiar la conversación olvidándose de la presencia de Momoko.

— Genio. Estamos en la escuela; Está bien no pongas esa cara. Hoy estas peor que una mujer encabronada. Te estaba buscando, necesito hablar contigo.

Era inútil comenzar una discusión. — Por un momento creí que la defendías.

—… yo igual— Hablo Momoko por primera vez desde la llegada del hermano de ojos verdes. Ambos hermanos se vieron entre sí, rieron y emprendieron el paso alejándose. Dejando molesta a la peli-naranja después de que Butch la empujo del hombro con el brazo para permitirle el paso a su hermano y a él.

Al parecer su relación con el oji-verde volvió a ser la misma. No le impresionaba.

Pensó que se lo merecía después de lo que hizo ayer. Recordando lo de ayer se dirigió al baño para mirar su reflejo en el espejo, esperando no encontrar algo que la delatara. Suspiro del alivio al no encontrar algún signo de desvelo en su rostro. Ventaja de no maquillarse además del flequillo que cubría parte de sus ojos.

' _Donde está la cruda moral, ¿eh?'_ Fue extraño que no sintiera culpa sobre sus acciones ¿Eso debía ser bueno o malo?

No lo quería saber, es más. No quiera sorpresas ni disgustos, ya tenía suficiente con lo de hace minutos y tener que fingir ser la infantil de la escuela o como le dijo Butch, ser el payaso le era "suficiente".

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

Estaba aburrida. Tenía la opción de acercarse a la amigas de Miyako para conversar con ellas y distraerse pero con qué cara lo haría si siempre se acercaba a ellas cuando estaba con su amiga de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Le parecía hipócrita.

— _Hipócrita como Kaoru_.

Se irguió de su lugar. ¿Esa oración la escucho o ella misma la pensó? Sus dudas fueron despejadas al escuchar a otras chicas hablar a sus espaldas. Disimulando un poco se recostó en su asiento y puso el libro de química enfrente para aparentar que leía su contenido.

— No te entiendo porque hipócrita.

— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Ese hombre… ¡y que hombre! solo pregunta por ella. Incluso ayer vino a preguntar solo por ella. En la mañana le pregunte que pensaba de él. Dijo que nada. Le pregunte entonces si quería con él. ¡Se indignó!, dijo que solo son compañeros, casi amigos. Entonces yo amablemente le pedí que si no quería nada con él, que me lo presentara.

— ¿Y luego? — La que estaba en medio en pregunto más por compromiso que por interés.

— Me miro como si fuera un fenómeno y me dijo que no. Sospeche que en verdad quería algo con Butch. Pero resulta que antes de entrar a la escuela estaba platicando muy feliz con el hermano mayor y de hecho me parecía verlos tomados de la mano. Cuando ella se fue me quise acercar a él pero al parecer vio algo más interesante y me dejo sola.

—... Pues a mí no me parece que es hipócrita.

Momoko al escuchar eso se sintió mal sobre cómo pensó por ella ayer…

— Neftalí tiene razón, no me parece hipócrita, más bien… me parece una zorra— El trío de chicas solo rió por lo bajo antes de ser escuchadas.

Pero el escuchar que llamaban zorra a su amiga no evito esbozar una sonrisa de alegría aunque inmediatamente se mostró seria, por dentro se sentía feliz; lo cual le fue un poco incómodo reaccionar de esa manera.

— Tienes razón. Dudo que la tome en serio. Ya vez como es con las demás. Tal vez solo la está pretendiendo para pasar el rato y como es una zorra obvio que lo hará.

No tolero esa frase.

— Ustedes, será mejor que se callen si no saben nada.

El trío ni se inmuto, a lo que Neftalí solo comento:

— Y obviamente tú si lo sabes— No se mostraba molesta a lo que Momoko supuso que solo respondió para no quedarse callada.

Sin embargo Natalia no era como su amiga. Ella tomaba las palabras a modo personal; poco le importo decir la verdad de modo despectivo en voz alta como si estuviera hablando con sus amigas y no con la de ojos rosáceos.

— Se me hace que esta ardida porque Brick ni le hace caso; mejor a su amiga y eso que es la más ofrecida de todas cuando de él se trata— Natalia prosiguió ahora dirigiéndose a Momoko. — ¡No lo puedo creer! querida compañera ¿¡Acaso no serás tú la zorra!? — Lo que ganaba por intentar defender a Kaoru. Ignoro las risas de sus compañeras, solo se limitó a leer el libro para disimular su vergüenza.

 _Las zorras serán ustedes. Ni ofreciéndose a bailar en un prostíbulo, ni sus kilos de maquillaje las ayudaran. Solo serán objetos de los hombres_ — Murmuro enojada ocultándose con el libro. Las tres chicas habían escuchado a la perfección.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

— Así que llamaron zorra a la loca. ¡Vaya! Una no se puede acercar a mí porque de inmediato tratan de despedazarla con estúpidos rumores. Estúpidos y erróneos además; más si esos rumores tratan de ti. En verdad fue lo más gracioso que he oído en el día. Seria idiota el que lo creyera.

Toleraba las miradas discretas e indiscretas, las preguntas burlonas y demás cuchicheos cada vez que cruzaba los pasillos de la escuela. El cómo se lo dio a recalcar el azabache fue otro caso. — Acaso te estas refiriendo a que no puedo ser como ellas— Decepcionante le parecía las respuestas que daba en su defensa.

— Te ofendería con mi respuesta. Quieres que te responda— Vio a las personas que pasaban. Indicando que podían formar parte de su conversación.

— ¿¡En verdad no puedo, eso crees!?— Como decía su hermana: Mandas todo a la mierda y hablas como si te estuvieras desmoronando. ¡Así eres Momoko, entiende de una vez!

— La presión te ha frito las neuronas— Se incomodó de la mirada que le daba la joven.

— Solo me sorprende que ni aun así con las palabras de esas arrastradas alguien lo tomo en serio. Y no fuiste el primero en burlarse. Te están intentando quitar tu lugar— 'Tienes razón Kuriko. Pero no puedo entender'

— Seria algo interesante ¿no?— Interrumpieron sus pensamientos. — Tendrías la atención de algunos y se dedicarían a solo hablar de ti. Como un ídolo odiado, o como si te descubrieran una verdad y actuaras como si nada hubiese sucedido.

— Mejor deja de hablar estas comenzando a asustarme. Creo que verlos ayer te afecto más que a mí. Lo mejor es que dejes de hablarme. Tú vuelves a ser el engreído que suele molestarme y yo la de siempre.

— No lo creo, no sin antes saldar cuentas. Vamos— Se dejó guiar evitando las miradas de los curiosos y de los que se burlaban de ella sospechando que el azabache comenzaría a molestar como costumbre. Algo sospechoso para otros, pero sin suma importancia para pensar de eso más de cinco minutos.

— _Tendrás que aceptar mis disculpas por lo de la mañana._

— Hipócrita.

— ' _Y tú en verdad eres lo que aparentas, Momoko'_

* * *

Llegaron a una calle diferente a la que recordaba el oji verde en la madrugada. La casa de igual manera. Aseguraba no estar lo suficiente ebrio como para confundir una casa de tres pisos a un hogar de uno solo.

Entraron a la casa que Butch creía ajena. Sorpresa fue el encontrar varios objetos personales de la oji rosa. Desde recuadros, portarretratos, ropa doblada en una canasta, desde un escritorio hasta muebles.

— Creí que vivías con tus padres— Parecía el hogar un adulto cuyo tiempo tenia de sobra al observar el lugar impecable a comparación de una chica como ella.

— Vivo con ellos pero, a veces… sus peleas no son de sorprender. Pero últimamente son más seguidas… a pesar de que lo hagan a escondidas, mi hermana y yo ya no somos unas niñas de seis.

— Se podría decir que aquí es donde huyes cuando discuten— Trato de dar un veredicto a la situación contada.

— No, llego aquí cuando se me hace tarde, evito discutir con mi hermana sobre mis retardos y uso este lugar como excusa. La verdad sus peleas dejaron de importarme desde que comencé a preocuparme sobre el comportamiento de Kuriko. Cuando ella no llega a casa conmigo a la hora acordada significa que estaba aquí. O que ambas lo estábamos.

— No te creo.

— No me importa, ese es tu problema. Además no tengo porque darte tantas explicaciones. ¿Cómo sé que no las utilizaras en mi contra para burlarte después?

— Buen punto. ¿Sabes? Tu vida esta como para salir en la televisión. O en el programa de: "casos-que-te-ayudan"

— ¿Y la tuya no verdad? Me imagino a ti sentado en una silla tras una pantalla donde se muestre: "La chica que amo está saliendo con mi hermano".

— Sera mejor que pares Loca bipolar. Pues quien la que más sale perdiendo eres tú— No toleraba la actitud que comenzaba a tomar.

El joven oji-verde tenía razón; había ocasiones en las que quería contar todo lo que sentía. — Eso me pasa por estar contándote a ti, el menos indicado— Bien había llegado a comentarle parte de lo que sucedía solo a Miyako pero fueron verdades a medias; y solo porque le había preguntado. No debía dejarla con la duda. Su amiga parece tranquila pero nunca se sabe cómo llegara a reaccionar cuando algo no le parece y más aún cuando le molesta. Sería capaz de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua por algo a lo que a su parecer le parecía monótono y sin importancia.

Quería sentir algo de lastima por ella pero… nada. Su egoísmo no le daba para alguien que no girara a su entorno.

Solo podía fingir demencia. — Entonces… aquí fue a donde llegaste. Pensé que estarías en problemas; ya que tú eres… tu y yo en... nuestro estado daba mucho que criticar— Debía apaciguar lo que quería contarle o más bien, exigirle sin que se molestara mas de lo que estaba. — No te abran corrido ¿o si?

— Antes de entrar a casa encontré a Kuriko fuera de casa. Contó que volvieron a discutir, pero cuando la vieron llegar una hora tarde se fueron contra ella. Así que los dejo gritando solos mientras ella esperaba a que se les pasara el coraje. A veces quisiera que estuviera conmigo, pero ah~ comenzaría una tortura a su lado… ¿¡Y porque te sigo contando lo que me sucede!? Mejor di que es lo que quieres.

— Te tengo lastima.

— Eso es lo de menos. ¿De que querías hablar?— Le exigía una respuesta.

— Te acuerdas de lo que dijo el estúpido en la mañana.

— ¿De lo que dijo? Como olvidarlo. No sabía que tenías un automóvil.

— Tú lo has dicho, tenia. Pero varias despechadas… agrégale el sentido literal de una vez. Se encargaron de hacerlo chatarra. Y ahora no por despecho pero si una mujer, hizo mierda mi medio de transporte pero ahora fue mi moto y lo peor es que estaba cerca de un payaso de pelo naranja que se creyó profesional cuando apenas sabe andar en triciclo.

— ¿Te refieres a mí?— En verdad esa chica lo sorprendía con sus constantes cambios de humor. — Lo siento pensé que si podía, se veía fácil y… ¿con que payaso, eh? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que andaba distrayéndome y estaba más borracho que yo. Si yo no hacía "mierda" la motocicleta lo hubieras hecho, tú, solo. Así que agradece.

— Pero claro que te agradezco. Muchísimas gracias por estropear mi moto; Obviamente es fácil derrapar y estrellarnos contra un poste. Simplemente fácil y divertido, y más cuando se está ebrio. ¡Pero como olvidar este detalle! Aún más contando tus años de experiencia— El azabache no soporto la risa; emitió una carcajada. — Agradezco también por hacerme caminar de mi casa hasta la escuela— Prosiguió riendo. Burlándose por las expresiones que daba la peli-naranja en un vano intento de defenderse.

— Solo di cuanto te debo para que te puedas largar. Me está comenzando a dar jaqueca. Anda, dilo; veré como pagarte.

— Es la resaca o al menos en parte. Sé que me gusta molestarte pero el espectáculo que acabas de dar fue suficiente. No creí que fuera divertido pasar tiempo contigo. Y por lo del dinero no te preocupes. Tal vez luego logres reponerlo con favores.

— Dilo ya. Dudo que salgas sin antes obtener algo a cambio.

— Bueno... esta casa es bonita y cómoda, perfecto para una fiesta.

— Largo de aquí— Le señalo la puerta. —, si piensas que mi casa va a ser un salón de fiestas. Estas equivocado.

— Vamos, serias la que mandara.

— Lo que menos hay en una fiesta es alguien que ponga el control y más cuando se trata de tu "asombrosa" presencia.

' _Y valla que tienes razón'_ Respondió en sus pensamientos. — Me voy, pero recuerda que mi propuesta está en pie— El seguir molestándola sería un error fatal. Ya había hecho enojar de verdad…

— Si no te largas en este instante lo único que estará en pie ¡será la golpiza que te daré sino te largas!

Aun así poco e importo las consecuencias. — Eres más divertida que molestar a Boomer… ¡Estúpida es el segundo golpe que me das en el rostro!— Ya ni se molesto en sobar la ara afectada.

— Y habrán más si sigues estorbando en la puerta

— Ni que tuvieras tantas visitas ¡LOCA!— Salio de la casa ignorando los reclamos que le daba Momoko hasta que... — ¡No, espera, era broma! ¡No, no no no. NO CON LA ENCICLOPEDIA!

* * *

A/N: Lamento la demora pero últimamente estoy más ocupada de lo que acostumbraba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

 **Notas:** Al final de la lectura (es opcional si las quieran o no leer).

* * *

— Necesito que sea rápido y termine de arreglar mi motocicleta. No, no puedo esperar más tiempo. ¿Cómo de que tiene de malo? Ha pasado una semana ¡Una semana en la que me voy a pie!... Ni loco iré en un camión. Escuche, usted me aseguro que estaría esta semana y ahora resulta que siempre no. Me importa un bledo si tiene trabajo a parte del que le deje— Una pérdida de tiempo. Esto me puede llevar a la desesperación. Se suponía que ya la tendría lista. — ¡Esta bien! ¿Sí? Pero que este dentro de esta semana sino olvídese del pago acordado.

Lo sabía, sabía las consecuencias de haberme llevado a la chiflada y aun así, por lastima deje que se fuera conmigo.

' _Eso me pasa por benevolente'._

Pero ni crea que esto se quedara así, no me interesa como se encuentre. Mi persona es más importante que ella. Además estos golpes no se quitan con magia. Suficiente tengo con las burlas de Boomer, si dé por si se ríe porque cree que fui golpeado por alguien, ahora si se entera que fue una mujer… No debería tener este tipo de preocupaciones a mi edad.

Y ahora como haré para convencerla de que pague todo… Soy un genio.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana y aun le debo el arreglo de su motocicleta. Puedo asegurar que casi me desmayo al enterarme del monto a deber. Le he ido pagando en pequeñas cantidades, cantidad que acepta sin rechistar; como era de esperar.

Estoy consciente que su compañía no es la que deseo en esos momentos ni que él la desea –inclusive aun me molesta, me es normal- solo está a mi lado por compromiso.

La razón por la cual nos juntamos en el receso, para hablar de "negocios" aunque de eso no tenga nada. Lo bueno es que también fue su culpa argumento por el cual utilice a mi favor para solo pagar la mitad del total ya él se encargaría del resto.

De tener la posibilidad le pagaría en ese instante a tal grado de arrojare los billetes a la cara… eso, de no ser porque me deje lleve un gran cantidad de dinero en un regalo.

 _Observe como lo veía desde el mostrador y al imaginar que en verdad lo deseaba dándome la obligación de comprarlo sin importar la cantidad con tal de darle una sorpresa -actué por impulso- pero quien recibió la sorpresa fui yo al no tener la cantidad suficiente._

 _Salí de aquel local con la mentalidad de conseguirlo sin importar el esfuerzo. Y así fue, me esforcé, sacrifique algunos gustos, cancele salidas tanto con mis amigas como con mi familia para evitar gastar en cosas innecesarias._

Mis dientes rechinan de enojo al recordarlo.

 _Hice todo eso solo para que el me tomara en cuenta y aceptara salir conmigo._

Me auto reprimía por ser tan ilusa al creer en esos inútiles artículos de páginas de internet para chicas de 14 o menos. Cuando será el día en que deje de hacer tonterías por creer en el amor.

 _Que inocente dirían unos, que idiota dirían otros._

Lo único seguro es que si yo fuera alguien más optaría por la segunda opinión.

' _Que idiotez, me doy lastima'._

Nunca imagine llegar a juntarme, tener esa cercanía con Butch, uno de los chicos más codiciados tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. Me di cuenta que no era tan molesto como antes.

Creo lo ocurrido con su hermano y mi amiga le afecto más de lo que aparenta. Si se habla de un gusto en común diría que no hay ninguno… a excepción de la deuda y la fiesta.

Me es extraño pero parece que con cada platica que tenemos nos estamos alejando del asunto del dinero y estamos comenzado a tener pequeñas charlas encaminadas a anécdotas, algo incomodas pero que en el fondo me alegra. Inclusive de vez en cuando me entero un poco de la vida de Brick.

'Enfócate Momoko, lo estás haciendo de nuevo'. ¿Cómo es posible que a pesar de los tratos que Brick me da aún siga pensando en él? Tal parece que me gusta que me trate mal… ¡Pero como se me ocurre pensar eso!

— ¡Hey loca! Te estoy hablando~

Deje de escuchar a mi acompañante al estar sumergida en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Oye, me escuchas?

Pensé de nuevo en él. Me doy lástima porque aun a sabiendas de lo que es capaz de hacerme sigo pensando en el como si fuera posible que el correspondiera mi amor.

— Me estas ignorando y a mí nadie me ignora. ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas?

— Nada— Le mentí.

Es imposible hablar contigo— Suspiro derrotado.

— Solo me pregunto cómo es que logras mantenerte al margen respecto a lo de tu hermano— Mi única intención es cambiarle la conversación.

— ¿Del semáforo en rojo?

— eh… si, de Brick—Es bueno que me fuera fácil persuadirlo.

0=0=0=0=0

Como le gustaba recordármelo. El que a ella le guste atormentarse no significa que piense igual a ella. A menos que quiera cambiarme de tema —… Ese bastardo—, aun así es lo único que digo. Desde aquel día después de que empuje a Momoko con el hombro deje de hablarle a mi hermano mayor, salvo cuando realmente me veo obligado a hacerlo. Tampoco quiero que sospeche de mi plan, y para eso también necesito a la loca en mis planes.

— Lo quieras o no es tu hermano, ¿Qué diría tu padre si se entera como le hablas a tu propia familia? — No es mi madre para que me quiera reprochar algo, es más, ni mi amiga es. — Lo digo porque tal vez se decepcione si te ven hablando así de tu propio hermano.

' _Que es lo que gana esa loca al meter a mi familia'_. — Me importa un bledo lo que opine ese viejo; de lo contrario no me hubiera emancipado.

— No sabía que odiabas a tu padre— En sus ojos había sorpresa. Comprendo su expresión después de todo muchos tienen diferentes teorías sobre el porqué solo vivo con mis hermanos. — Perdón, quise decir ¿Cómo es posible que odies a tu padre?

— No lo odio, solo me es insoportable su actitud.

— No creo que sea tan malo— Y ahí viene de nuevo esa boba e infantil sonrisa. Al menos no se ve tan idiota como cuando esta frente a el idiota del cabeza de zanahoria.

— Incluso Boomer salió de casa. No lo conoces en verdad— Mostro un rostro serio tratando de buscar algo para justificarlo.

— De seguro había una razón para que tomaran esa decisión ¿Acaso los maltrataban?— Si, Momoko te estas volviendo predecible.

— No es tan malo como lo imaginas. Solo que desde que mis hermanos y yo nacimos ellos ya nos tenía un plan de vida arreglado; vida en la que estoy en desacuerdo. Y… podríamos dejar de hablar de mi familia— Me sorprendí al sentirla muy cerca de mí. No hay duda todas las mujeres viven, se alimentan y respiran del chisme. Tampoco es como si esperara que ella fuera la excepción.

— Solo es la curiosidad— Acerco su mano en mi hombro, nuevamente salte de la impresión provocando que ella liberada una risa traviesa. Me quede algo consternado, nunca me había puesto así con nadie. Creo que me está afectando su compañía.

— Sé que ambos tanto tu hermano como Kaoru hicieron mal. Inclusive rayaron en lo cinismo conmigo. Pero contigo es lo contrario al menos se ve que ese día no notaron tu presencia por lo tanto no te hablaron como lo hicieron conmigo.

— Eso no evita lo que vi. Para tu información las palabras no son las únicas en herir.

— Al menos no son golpes...

— Eso no tiene nada que ver. Dudo que te hayan golpeado.

Como era de esperarse en esa infantil actitud. Se alejó un poco a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y hablado tan rápido que no entendí nada a lo que dijo. — No es que me hayan golpeado solamente… fue algo que se me vino a la mente, nada de cortes ni soledad. Tienes razón la soledad duele más… digo, las palabras ¿O era lo que ves? Lo siento Butch ya no se ni lo que digo. Je, la vista… Si ya te fastidiaste de estar conmigo adelante, ya no te quitare más el tiempo.

—No hay duda del porque estás loca. Debería irme— Aun así no quiero irme de su lado.

— Pero se ve que necesitas compañía. Se que Miyako aún no ha regresado a la escuela. Gracias pero no te libraras tan fácil de mi— No lo comprendo pero es algo dentro de mí quien me lo evita… ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser. ¡Si!, eso debe ser. De segura es el interés en que me pague el dinero lo que me hace seguir estando a su lado. — De-debe ser eso ¿o no? ¡Pero por supuesto que lo es!

— Y me llamas a mi loca. ¿Qué tanto balbuceas Butch?

— Calla loca que es tu culpa que actué así.

— ¿Perdón, mi culpa? Y ahora que según tú que hice, ¿embrujarte?

— ¡Sí! Eso es lo que me estás haciendo. Utilizas magia negra en mí, payaso endemoniado.

— ¿Endemoniado?

— Eso eres. Te falta un hombre en la vida, por eso estás tan malhumorada.

— Como quieres que tenga uno si el que quiero que este a mí lado para lo único que me ve es para humillarme, para ser su payaso— Verla con esa expresión me oprimió el corazón. Y al recordar que la llame así solo supe que la lastime no por recordarle su forma de vestir sino porque de esa manera ella lo enfocaba a ser un objeto de diversión.

No hice nada para consolarla solo me levante y la deje sola llorando. Huí como lo hice aquella vez, como un completo idiota. Pero esta vez era diferente. Ahora fui yo el quien lastimo.

* * *

Butch caminaba en completo silencio ignorando como siempre a las demás chicas que intentaban acercársele. Eso no evitaba que dejara de sonreírles. Tenía una reputación que cuidar al fin de cuentas.

Faltaba poco para que el receso terminara razón por la cual las chicas lo dejaron solo para ir a sus respectivos salones. La preocupación del oji verde por entrar o no a tiempo a la clase que le correspondía no parecía importarle pues ahora sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en una joven de orbes rosas.

No lo negaba era divertido molestarla, sin embargo cuando recordó que su llanto fue por haber abierto una herida reciente… sintió culpa. Esa no era su forma de molestarla, no de esa manera.

— Oye— Una voz detuve el andar del azabache.

— No hago favores…— Respondió intentado alejar a sujeto con esa respuesta.

— Te he visto más seguido juntarte con Momoko.

Más fue interrumpido. Directo, le gustaba que las personas fueran directas pero el tono en el que le hablo le desagrado y más por ser una voz conocida—… Randy. Hay algo en ese reproche.

— No es reproche, pero todos te conocen y saben que uno de tus pasatiempos es molestarla, cuando no eres tu…

— No repitas lo obvio.

— Hace rato la vi llorar. Estoy seguro que tú tuviste algo que ver. Es muy sospechoso que te hayas vuelto tan apegado a ella. Me preocupa el no saber que le sucede y te digo de una vez ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? — El chico de cuatro centímetros más bajo a Butch alzo la mirada y le miro desafiante.

Su mirada no le intimido ni en lo más mínimo. — Si tanto te preocupa porque no le preguntas en vez de ir conmigo. Después de todo yo solo me divierto molestándola— Esas últimas palabras le supieron amargas pero no se dejaría solo porque Randy fuera un año mayor.

— Lo vuelvo a repetir. Se te ha visto acercártele a Momoko mas seguido de lo que acostumbras. Conociéndote eso solo significa que la estas molestando y si te crees o suficiente hombre acepta lo que hiciste y habla de una vez.

— ¿Acaso me vas a golpear o me jugaras una broma? — Le divertía mofarse de él y conociendo su valentía era bastante obvio que Finkleman era solo palabrerío y juegos sucios. Atreverse a pelear con el era absurdo hasta cierto punto.

— No me interrumpas y eso fue pasado. Mira el hecho de que hermano sea una bazofia con ella no significa que tú debas ir terminar por molestarla. En verdad ustedes solo son unos…

— Si tanto te molesta lo que le hace y lo que según yo hago al "rematarla" con mis palabras ¿Porque no vas montado en caballo blanco tal cual caballero y la rescatas? Ah sí, no puedes porque eres un cobarde y lo único que haces es solo alejarte de ella en cuando presientes que se acerca.

— Eso no te incumbe— Sus palabras no pudieron haber funcionado mejor.

— Eres bastante obvio— Butch bien sabía que Finkleman observaba mucho a Momoko desde ya hace tiempo pero como ella actuaba y vestía nunca llego a creer que la observaba con otros ojos que no fuera ¿de amor — Sera mejor que te largues a tu salón y deja de molestarme. ¿Acaso quieres pasar a ser mi nuevo juguete?

Esa mirada, diferente a las anteriores, libre de miedo y llena de decisión — Si con eso dejas de molestarla no me importaría— Randy sonrió de lado y confronto a Butch con la mirada, no estaba dispuesto a ver como la peli-naranja derramara más lagrimas por culpa de los hermanos Him.

0=0=0=0=0

— ¿Eh?— No sé por qué. Fije la vista a mis manos y tenía sujetado de la camisa a ese chico castaño. Solo lo escuche decir eso, esa estúpida y desafiante mirada. Me llene de coraje y lo golpe. No soportare que alguien que no sea yo trate de defenderla…

¿Pero qué mierda acabo de pensar? ¿Me estoy preocupando por ella?

Eso no puede ser verdad. Me estoy volviendo loco, todo es culpa de esa bruja bipolar.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Aprovechando que termine semana de examen. Quise actualizar este fic.

Disculpen la tardanza no le echare la culpa a la escuela ya que fui yo quien escogió estudiar -lo que no sabía era que mis vacaciones solo estarían limitadas a una semana- pero eso no quita que me sienta culpable por dejar casi medio año este fic llenarse de telarañas.

No es algo que me guste repetir pero lo dire, estoy muy ocupada que apenas me da tiempo para escribir y como siempre haré lo posible por no tardar tanto.

Un agradecimiento a quienes comentaron, dieron a follows y/o favorite. Me da alegría saber que este fic no está del todo muerto.


	5. Chapter 5-1

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

* * *

Mejor no podía estar. Recién había llegado de viaje y no podía esperar más por ver a sus amigas y contarles como le fue con sus padres y como conoció a diferentes personas que fueron muy amigables y hospitalarios.

Confusión.

Se sintió confundida y fuera de lugar al ver a su amiga de orbes rosas con un mirar perdido. Pareciera que acabase de llorar.

No era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma pero al no verla acompañada de Kaoru intentando consolarla… eso fue lo que la desconcertó. — Momoko es bueno verte de nuevo— Sin embargo llego como si no hubiera notado nada, esperaba que Momoko le contara por cuenta propia. Al no suceder decidió ser directa.

— ¿Momoko que pasa y Kaoru?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no respondería esa pregunta. Solo se acurruco con la almohada dándole la espalda a su amiga. Quien poco le importo la llegada después de semanas sin verla.

— No seas obstinada Momoko. Dime que te sucede, quien te hizo estar así fue Brick cierto. Te he dicho que dejes de insistirle para que salga contigo. Solo está jugando contigo y me molesta que aun así sigas persiguiéndolo tratando de obtener migajas de su atención. Solo entiende Momoko, no es por hacerte sentir peor.

Tardó en responder hasta que comenzó a sollozar. La rubia le acaricio la cabeza mientras trataba de reconfortarla dándole un abrazo al mismo tiempo; es lo único que hacía en esos momentos para calmarla.

— Fue Butch— Le contesto muy a la fuerza, sin ánimos de hablar sobre el asunto. Momoko después de decirle eso sintió como su amiga se tensó y dejo de acariciarla por un momento.

— Ahora que te hizo ese— Miyako no se atrevia a pronunciar su nombre, ya ni sabía quién era peor si Brick o Butch; quien sin razón alguna comenzó a molestarla a pesar de su "cambio" de actitud con las demás con Momoko fue diferente.

— Nada— _¿Qué? ¿No le hizo nada?_ ¿Por qué le decía que fue él el causante de su llanto y después decía que no le hizo nada? _¿Entonces porque lloraba?_ Esas y más preguntas rondaban en la mente de Miyako al no hallar explicación que justificara a su pelirroja amiga.

— Explícate Momoko que no te entiendo en lo absoluto.

— No quiero— Ahí iba de nuevo, le molestaba que Momoko se volviera obstinada y no quisiera contar ninguno de sus problemas o pesares.

— Se supone que somos amigas. ¿Acaso no quieres que te ayude? ¿No confías en mi lo suficiente?— Momoko se aferró más a ella fortaleciendo el abrazo. Las opciones se le agotaron. La única que podía sacarla de ese modo era Kaoru. Pregunto nuevamente por ella a lo que solo respondió que la azabache estaba feliz con alguien.

Que tanto se perdió. No podía salir un mes de la ciudad porque al llegar pareciera que entro en un mundo paralelo.

El celular de Momoko comenzó a sonar y ella con la curiosidad intento responder por la pelirroja, mas esta le arrebato el celular y se dispuso a leer el mensaje que estaba a su destino. Ante la mirada incrédula de Miyako su amiga comenzó a sonreír, cualquier rastro de tristeza se desvaneció.

— Quien era Momo…

— ¡Nadie! Fue… fue Kaoru. Solo se disculpó— Momoko de inmediato comenzó a reír tratando de disimular el nerviosismo _¿Disculpar de qué?,_ y para que Miyako le creyese más aventó el celular en la cama fingiendo no darle importancia.

— Perdón por mi actuar Miyako. Voy por unas botanas y dulces para darte la bienvenida— La oji-rosa salió de la habitación dejando su celular en la cama. Su amiga con curiosidad por saber de qué se disculpó Kaoru se debatió en leer o no mensajería ajena. No toleraría una pelea entre sus amigas y si era posible su intervención no dudaría ni un segundo para solucionar los problemas entre todas.

Leyó el mensaje. Al instante casi caía de la cama por la impresión al ver al remitente: "Butch"

Incrédula de lo que acababa de ver reviso nuevamente y procedió a leer el contenido.

 _Butch~_

" _Oye loca perdón por mi actuar de la última vez. Al parecer estas comenzando a pegarme tu bipolaridad._

 _Voy al punto. Fue inmaduro de mi parte. Por la cual te pido que hablemos en persona para arreglarlo como se debe._

 _Es raro escribir esto ¿sabes? Además si te escribo un solo "lo siento" pareciere que no tengo las suficientes agallas para hablarte de frente._

 _Te espero donde siempre"._

¿Butch? Que no era Kaoru… pero en un principio Momoko le aclaro que él la había humillado o eso supuso. Aun así… ¿Butch pidiendo disculpas? Y por qué le mintió diciendo que era su otra amiga.

— Miya~ solo tengo dulces ¿Está bien?— La escuche gritar por el pasillo, lo que me dio tiempo de dejar el celular a un lado y fingir que nada ocurrió. Si se llega a enterar que revise sus mensajes. Si se pudiese se pondría peor que una histérica.

—… Eh no te preocupes. Con verte de nuevo esta bien. Lástima que Kaoru no este. Tendré que esperar hasta el lunes— Como es típica en ella sonrió al saber que me importaba en lo absoluto si había o no botanas. Le correspondí la sonrisa un tanto nerviosa sin dar a conocer a Momoko sobre mi reciente acción. Tal parece que ese mensaje le levanto los ánimos más de lo que esperaba a pesar de mis sospechas por el trato que le daba a Momoko sentía que había algo más, algo que se empeña en ocultarme.

Al llegar a mi casa le marque a Kaoru pero no respondía. Me regreso la llamada hasta las tres de la mañana y ni siquiera se disculpó ni mucho menos me pregunto cómo me fue en el viaje o siquiera si regrese con bien.

 _Algo no andaba bien._

Ambas de sus amigas ocultaban algo la llamada desinteresada de Kaoru y ese mensaje por parte de Butch sin duda dejaba muchas dudas.

Gotokuji o permitiría que la situación se quedase así como si nada.

* * *

 **A/N:** Saludos

Decidí dividir el capítulo en dos y dejar el fic hasta esta parte ya que estoy algo ocupada. Tal vez mañana o con suerte al rato publique la otra parte.


	6. Chapter 5-2

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

* * *

¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo? He sufrido mucho por él, no soy alguien que se rinde, cuando mis padres comenzaron a discutir creyeron que no me daría cuenta. Hasta la fecha lo siguen haciendo y creen que mi hermana y yo seguimos sin habernos dado cuenta.

A pesar de eso no me he rendido he tenido altibajos, demasiados que han hecho dudar sobre mi existencia. Preguntando porque nací si iba a obtener esta vida. No hallaba sentido. Pero todo cambio cuando lo conocí.

Fue la luz en mi vida; aun teniendo a mis amigas con él fue diferente. Imagine que teniendo a mi lado podría sentirme más segura, contarle mis sueños, lo que quería hacer en un futuro. Contarle cosas que incluso a mis amigas he ocultado por temor.

Sin darme cuenta caí al abismo que conocen por amor, me enamore. Fue como amor a primera vista. Brick a diferencia de otros chicos él era especial. El único que notaba mi presencia ya que otros al parecer solían ignorarme o gritarme para que me callara ya que era ruidosa y molestaba a la clase. Opinión contraria a la maestra, supongo que mientras fuera una estudiante modelo mi actitud le valía poco.

Semana después mi amiga Kaoru me conto que lo conocía y me aconsejo no fijarme en él. Ella lo catalogaba como un vago –lo cual no le creía, observaba cuando salía de la escuela para trabajar- Menciono que era un bueno para nada y que no le importaban las chicas para una relación seria, lo único que buscaba solo era un rato de diversión. No lo aceptaba, bien sabía que lo último dicho no eran mentiras. Pero yo como una loca enamorada lo justificaba, lo defendía alegando que su comportamiento se debía a que estaba buscando a la chica adecuada y por eso salía con diferentes.

 _¿En que estuve mal?_

Me ilusionaba creyendo que sería esa chica especial en su corazón, quien lo sacaría de sus juegos. Tal y como sucedió con Miyako y Boomer. Nadie creía que aquel rubio de mirada inocente seria como sus hermanos, incluso lo consideraban narcisista. Poco le duro cuando conoció a la tierna Miyako. Su corazón de piedra fue transformado y la sombra de aquel rubio que jugaba con los sentimientos de las mujeres no volvió.

Así que… porque con Brick no sería lo mismo.

 _¿Ahí el error?_

Si Boomer cambio por amor entonces yo enamoraría a Brick, lo sacaría de ese agujero lleno de egoísmo y egocentrismo

Empero… ¿Qué fue lo que obtuve con esas ideas? Un rechazo, y no uno cualquiera; sino uno en el que yo salía humillada frente a un grupo de recién graduados. Quería morir en ese instante.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en casa llorando y fuera de mi cuarto como fondo a mis llantos a mis padres discutir de nuevo sobre las borracheras de mi padre. Odio esa rutina. Comencé a aborrecer el alcohol. No percibí el tiempo cuando menos acorde los gritos cesaron y mis amigas se encontraban a mi lado tratando de consolarme -como siempre lo hacían cada vez que salía corriendo. Kaoru parecía explotar de la cólera, nunca soporto que me humillaran. Me quede dormida y al despertar la única a mi lado era Miyako antes de preguntar me explico que Kaoru salió a ajustar cuentas.

Sonreí ante el apoyo de mis amigas, más que mis amigas son como mis hermanas; sin contar a Kuriko, esta niña está más chiflada que yo. Supongo que mis problemas son compensados con la amistad que me otorgan.

Recuerdo que Miyako se mostró preocupada por el tardar de Kaoru, conociéndola no le di importancia y ahora fue mi turno tranquilizar a mi rubia amiga. Tal y como dije ella no tardo en volver solo que hubo algo que note en su mirar, algo diferente.

Parecía que cargaba con culpa. Eso solo me hizo pensar que hubo gran posibilidad de que hubiera el resultado de un pelirrojo herido en el hospital. Cuando trate de preguntarle no me dejo preguntar y solo dijo que olvidara lo ocurrido.

Ella se hizo cargo del problema, me sonrió.

Creí que había visto mal pero esa sonrisa que me dio me pareció lo más falso en su actuar conmigo, es como si me hubiera ocultado algo. Con pensamiento inocente creí que daño a Brick; no le moleste con más preguntas y deje pasarlo por alto.

Su comportamiento conmigo y sobre el trato que Brick me daba fue el mismo….

Hasta que un día cambio y ahora solo decía que no le tomara importancia y dejara de seguirlo; solo me hacía daño. A diferencia de las otras veces ahora perecían ordenes pero como dejarlo si lo amaba y aun a mi pesar lo sigo amando.

Me odio por eso. No entiendo que es lo que me sigue atrayendo de él ¿Acaso será obsesión?

Entonces porque duele. Mi corazón se oprime y no hago más que llorar. Siempre me encierro en el cuarto y trato de ocultarme, de alejarme de todo problema. Lo único que se es huir y me da rabia porque de lo único que puedo defenderme es de ese azabache de ojos verde zafiro y defender a mis cercanos de quienes intentan hacerles daño pero cuando se trata de mí me encojo por la intimidación, me quedo muda y no hallo las palabras o la determinación para defenderme por cuenta propia. Odio eso de mí.

¡Lo odio! Lo odio tanto como lo amo. Porque me hace esto. Sigo sin entender. ¿Qué es lo que tengo mal?, ¿mi actitud, mi vestimenta, el comportamiento? ¡Porque no dicen de una vez que todo en mi está mal, Incluso mi existencia! Que no les es más fácil y corto de decir que no me toleran, que les molesto con mi presencia a andar describiendo detalle por detalle cualquier defecto que poseo.

Quiero cambiar. Dejar de ser esa inútil. Demostrar a todos lo equivocados que están. Llevo mucho tiempo rechazando el apoyo de Miyako. Aunque me duela admitirlo es la única en quien trato de confiar.

¿Estaría bien en intentar confiar en Butch también? Al menos de él se cuáles son sus intenciones y no anda fingiendo porque realmente dice lo que piensa de mí. Es lo único seguro de su parte me dice las verdades sin titubear y al menos ya me espero lo peor de su parte por ende estoy preparada para ese dolor emocional.

Estar junto a él y permanecer a su lado es algo que no creí posible. El me hizo saber quién soy. Si me odia, si soy inferior… mentira.

Eso es mentira realmente me desconocen. Caigo en lo profundo, recuerdo que no era así, era peor pero bueno. Es cuestión de dejar atrás todo eso, como en aquel momento. No recordar y esperar un cambio como en el pasado. Realmente como lo hare. Fui una buena chica o solamente una falsa; no lo recuerdo.

Lo último que recuerdo ver y sentir un sufrimiento ajeno fue el de Butch cuando llego al estacionamiento después de ver a su hermano. El sufrimiento por una traición es lo único que nos junta. Supongo que no podía cometer peor error, no uno peor después de seguir juntándome con él.

Simplemente no confió en nadie. De hecho, ni siquiera en Miyako porque probablemente si se llegara a enterar de lo que Kaoru me hizo ella trataría de juntarnos nuevamente y aunque en parte me gustaría debido a los años de amistad que pase con Kaoru, la otra parte se niega rotundamente a aceptar a una traidora. Mas sin embargo el mayor culpable seria alguien quien me obligara a estar de nuevo a quien me causo el peor sufrimiento.

No me quiero molestar con ella solo por verla intentar ayudar a sus amigas.

Miyako no debe enterarse de eso. Que se entere por Kaoru no me preocupo pues si supo actuar a la perfección conmigo, con ella no será problema.

Solo me queda sonreír y fingir ante su presencia. Fingir no saber que Miyako siempre lee mis mensajes. — Miya~ solo tengo dulces ¿Está bien?— Al menos le daré ese derecho aunque ahora sepa que le mentí y no me quiera reclamar solo para no causarme molestia. Se nota en su sonrisa, trata de actuar como de costumbre pero siempre ha sido transparente y sus emociones se dan a conocer sin siquiera darse cuenta.

 _Gracias por tu sincera amistad Miyako._

* * *

Momoko solo atinaba a no separar la vista del chico. Butch le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ella y dejando a un lado la desconfianza y el hecho de que la última vez que se vieron la hizo llorar supuso que solo quiso enmendar su error.

Ahora lo dudaba. Desde que atravesó el jardín principal de aquella casa sintió incomodidad. Y no es para tanto. El encontrarse sentada frente a una mujer de aspecto estricto, pulcra vestimenta y mirada penetrante la observaba con desaprobación; parecía que estaba a punto de ser interrogada.

Intentaba inventar cualquier excusa con tal de salir de esa situación pero no lo logro debido a la presión, pidió ayuda con la mirada al azabache quien solo la ignoro y salió de la sala de estar con la excusa de ir por agua. Al parecer no soportaba el ambiente pesado que se formó. _Esos hombres que solo tratan de huir._ Concluyo la pelirroja al ser abandonada por quien supuestamente le pidió disculpas.

Pasaron apenas tres minutos que para Momoko fueron una eternidad. Butch entro de nuevo a la sala y con una sonrisa forzada presento a la mujer.

— Momoko, te acuerdas que dije tenerte una sorpresa. Pues es ella, es…

— ¿Como que ella muchacho insolente?— Fue interrumpido por una femenina voz autoritaria. — Soy tu madre así que no me hables como si apenas me conocieras. Jovencita me puedes decir tu nombre— Ignoro al joven dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Momoko tardo en captar que se dirigían a ella. Cosa que colmó la paciencia de la mujer —Yo…

— Bueno no importa. Lo que mi hijo quiere decir es que yo me haré cargo de hacerte un cambio a tu aspecto físico sin recurrir a cirugías, con eso me refiero a un cambio de ropa, peinado, algo de maquillaje o lo que se requiera en ti para que cambies esa imagen. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Sin ofender pero eso no va contigo, eso déjaselo a niñas que apenas van aprendiendo a arreglarse.

Ninguno de los jóvenes presentes sabían en qué modo lo dijo; ya que su tono de voz era monótono, en ningún momento se elevó contrario al tono que uso con anterioridad

— Bueno, no diré que será un reto al contrario e arreglado inclusive a señoras mayores a mí y nunca se han quejado por los resultados. ¿Aceptas mi ayuda o no señorita?

Los jóvenes se sentían patéticos al cohibirse y no responder pregunta alguna. En si las preguntas son sencilla lo que lo dificultaba al responder era esa mirada. Tal parece que ahora Momoko supo de quien saco la mirada Brick.

Mirada que con él ese mirar le provocaba suspiros y no miedo.

— Butch, largo. Teniendo en cuenta tu comportamiento antiguo en casa dudo que ahora no sea el mismo. Solo serás un estorbo con tu actitud de puberto en busca de atención. Me dificultaras el trabajo— Una mujer sincera sin duda alguna. Momoko se relajó un poco evitando burlarse del trato que la madre le dio al hijo.

— Luego te preguntas porque tus hijos te abandonan— La pelirroja no dijo nada. Le estrujaba el corazón ver esas discusiones familiares.

— Niña, no te lo tomes a pecho. Si conoces aunque sea un poco a mi hijo sabrás que así es. Es por eso que hay que darle ese mismo trato o terminara aprovechándose. Y ahora… quien dijo que te encogieras en la silla, endereza la espalda se ve mal alguien encorvado además eso no va de acuerdo a una dama.

— ¡A la orden!

— No me hable de esa manera. No soy un general.

— Disculpe p-pero lo parece…

 _Que me vea de esa forma no me hace ver como una dama ¿sabes?_

El nerviosismo me invade, ver a esa mujer de buen porte y mirada verde oliva penetrante hace que me sienta inferior. Se me hace imposible que ella logre hacer un cambio en mí.

Hace tiempo Miyako se había ofrecido, siempre rechazaba su oferta pero por el contrario con aquella mujer… Parece que me mira con odio; sinceramente no confió en ella pero sería descortés de mi parte decírselo tan tajante y menos después de que se ofreció a realizarme un cambio. Lo reitero no pude rechazar a la madre de Butch. Menos después de saber cómo reacciona cuando rechazan sus intenciones de ayudar.

Asentí y ella entendió. Ya tenía lo necesario para comenzar conmigo. Observaba con extrañeza tantos peines, sombras, labiales, perfumes y demás. Es como comparar todo lo que Miyako compraba en ropa. Hasta que vi un closet mayor al de ella. Creo y es del tamaño de mi habitación.

¿Estaría llamar a todo eso vanidad?

Viéndola bien nunca imagine que esta mujer fuera su madre, sabia de la posición económica de la familia Him ya que Butch me platicaba o más bien yo le forzaba a hablar conmigo. Pero solo creí que exageraba las cosas para hacerme sentir mal.

— No me mires de esa manera, te arrugaras y no quiero eso— Me hablo en un tono monótono eso solo provoco más nerviosismo y por ende dirigiera mi vista a cualquier lado. Prefiero que me grite, así al menos se cuando en verdad está molesta.

Creí que empezaría a buscar ropa o maquillaje; solo comenzó a realizarme preguntas sobre mis gustos, disgustos, edad. No paraba de tartamudear o titubear al tratar de responder. Ahora si parecía un interrogatorio.

Las preguntas cesaron y ahora en compañía de una mujer de unos veintiocho años quien se disponía a obedecer cada orden de la madre de Butch, ambas estaban muy cerca de mí. La madre de Butch se sujetó el pelo de color negro para que no le estorbara mientras la otra mujer de pelo castaño intentaba aplicarme labial pero no me dejaba ya que el color era muy llamativo y sentía que solo me vería ridícula cuando terminaran de "arreglarme".

Me rendí y decidí que ambas hicieran lo que quieran después de todo ellas son las que saben.

Mire a través de la ventana y ahí estaba Butch no hacía nada más que estar sentado observando a un hombre regar los arbustos. Recordé la expresión que hizo cuando su mama le corrió y solo atine a sonreír. La señora Him se dio cuenta e hizo un comentario al aire sobre mi sonrisa. Dijo que si seguía sonriendo de esa manera le hare pensar que me gustaba alguien. Esa sonrisa no fue para Brick y no me sentí mal por aquello.

Algo sucede conmigo al seguir estando al lado de Butch. Cuando es obvio que es uno de los primeros en molestarme, sin embargo, comparándolo con su hermano mayor la diferencia es descomunal.

Sigo preguntándome porque confió más en el que en mis propias amigas. Ha de ser porque es del tipo de personas que no se sientan a mirar y prefieren dejarse ver como si fueran una persona bajo el reflector como centro de atención. Sin importar las malas lenguas, la opinión y críticas de los demás. Por lo tanto se sabe que solo piensa en sí mismo y es honesto respecto a lo que opina de los demás aún si eso es con intención de menospreciar y hacer inferior a cualquiera que vea como peligro, le moleste o simplemente por gusto. Sí, sigo sin justificar porque confió más en Butch. Si los demás poco le interesan. Patético.

 **[...]**

Fuera de la sala. Butch se encontraba sentado en los escalones que daban al jardín principal. Se debatía mentalmente por sus acciones. Bien sabía que la llevo con su madre como modo de compensación por haberse burlado de su aspecto entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, lo que más le alteraba no era el tomarse la molestia de ayudar a alguien quien en opinión propia no la merecía, sino porque, hizo algo que nunca había hecho ni siquiera con Kaoru:

Defenderla de alguien quien quería ayudarla con sus problemas.

No había lógica, razón, justificación o explicación alguna para el porqué de su actuar. En primer lugar ¿Cómo llego a importarle más el saber que otros la defendían y no porque le hicieron frente en una discusión? No aceptaba que sentimientos tuvo ni siquiera sabe que sentimiento influyo para que se atreviera a golpear a ese chico de piel trigueña.

Se burló de sí mismo, ¿lo golpeo simplemente porque no era él el defensor? ¿Él no estaba para defender a quién molestaba? Para nada.

Sonrió con ironía al molestarse a tal punto de golpear a Randy solo porque el chico trato de defender a quien él molestaba. Que debería de sentir, no lograba entender si su dolor le hizo actuar así. Porque le importaba hacerla sentir bien cuando hace meses era frio y déspota con ella. Sobre todo cuando ella sonreía, no la quería ver feliz ya que le parecía hipócrita que solo le sonriera de forma sincera a Brick y ante los demás no fueran más que viles mascaras. Inclusive las que el recibía.

Casi lo olvidaba pero se juntó con ella principalmente porque le debía reponer los daños a su motocicleta. Ahora lo recuerda ¿Desde cuándo dejo ese tema de lado? Y desde cuando pedía disculpas con tal desesperación de no poder dormir si no lo hacía. Ni con sus hermanos o Kaoru solía hacerlo; únicamente con su madre y aun así le tomaba meses pedir una disculpa más o menos aceptable. Que tiene la peli-naranja que le hace dejar su orgullo a un lado. Eso tiene que ser una broma, una de mal gusto o tal vez sea un castigo.

" _Pero… si al menos no recordarle sobre el asunto... podría de ser de ayuda para tranquilizarla"_. En seguida se dio un golpe por tales pensamientos, solo eran tontos. Cuando menos se dio cuenta su mente se llenaba de nuevo con esos pensamientos y tuvo que golpearse de nueva cuenta.

No dejaría que fuera feliz y menos que quien la hiciera feliz fuera el cobarde de Randy. El chico de grado superior que le daba igual hace una semana y ahora detestaba hasta la médula. La actitud arrogante que tomo con tal de defender a esa loca le sorprendió.

— Disculpe joven Him pero… ¿se siente bien?— Le hablo en tono preocupado el jardinero quien lo vio golpearse constantemente, le asusto ver que los golpes no eran suaves suponiéndolo por tan solo escuchar el ruido que provenía tras cada puñetazo.

Butch se justificó utilizando el tono de hijo consentido y malcriado a la vez pero sin llegar a degradar al señor. El jardinero suspiro aliviado y salió con una sonrisa negando las acciones que hacían los jóvenes con tal de recordar cualquier información. En sus tiempos eso era para que dejaran de distraerse, y eran hechos por los padres o alguien con autoridad.

Momoko en el fondo muy, muy en el fondo le hacía pensar que en verdad no era quien decía ser.

"¿Otro golpe? ¿Pues qué cosa se le habrá olvidado al joven? Si sigue así tendrá amnesia. _Vaya juventud la de hoy"._ El jardinero reanudo su trabajo tratando de dejar de poner atención al joven azabache.

Minutos después Butch se levantó de los escalones para salir de la casa a distraerse. Su madre no demoraba tiempo al arreglar a las mujeres u hombres pero cuando se trataba de la compañía de su amiga o ayudante comenzaba una discusión por saber quién tenía razón dejando como consecuencia el aumento de tiempo hasta llegar a horas solo por escoger el color de un labial.

* * *

 _~¿Relleno?~ (Si, pero no por eso menos importante)._

Oye Randy hoy saldremos por ¡wow! ¿¡Que te paso en la cara!?— Un chico de cabello rubio pálido casi pasando a ser color verde lima, unas gafas que cubrían sus ojos de color café oscuro y vestido en un overol azul marino miro a su compañero con más burla que sorpresa. Y no se podía cuestionar su acción pues era sorpresa verlo golpeado por primera vez tras varios años de alejarse de peleas que tuvieran contacto físico.

— Sigue riéndote— Mascullo. Poco le importaba desquitar su enojo con su compañero de clases de química.

— Ya déjalo Ernie— Intervino Takaaki, un chico más alto a los dos presentes, de cabellera rubia brillante y ojos gris azulados intervino antes de que se desarmara una pelea entre quienes el considera como amigos. — Acaso no te enteraste que Butch dejo al pobre de nuestro amigo tirado en el suelo por tanto golpe y solo por tratar de hacerse el valiente e intentar defender a la chica que le gusta.

— Jajaja— Ernie comenzó a reír junto a Takaaki molestando pero sobre todo avergonzando al chico de piel trigueña quien no sabía si seguir soportando las risas o huir para planear vengarse de ellos más adelante.

— Dije que te callaras.

— Perdón, pe- ¡Ja! pero…— Le costaba trabajo hablar debido al ataque de risa. —, eso te pasa por andar queriéndote hacer el valiente y tratar de defender a esa chica.

— Aunque me cueste admitirlo concuerdo con él. ¿Qué es eso de tratar de hacerle frente? Tal parece que no te habías dado cuenta lo salvaje que es Butch respecto a las peleas. Solo bastaba verle la cara para saber.

— Es que ese idiota tiene la culpa— Sakamoto inútilmente trato de justificarse.

— ¿Culpa?— Sin embargo fue una ventaja que su compañero fuera curioso.

— Si, si no anduviera de metiche interviniendo a cada rato con ella molestándola. En ningún momento hasta esa vez la había visto llorar de tal manera.

— Lo repito, sabes como es y cualquiera que intente defenderla le ira mal. Y lo más probable es que exageras las cosas. No es por defenderlo pero en ocasiones si llegas a serlo.

— Mira como le fue la otra vez a ese chico… no recuerdo su nombre pero bien que quiso hacerse el valiente al retarlo y le fue mal. Debes dejar de buscar problemas si sabes que vas a perder. Se me hace extraño que lo hayas retado. ¿No que dejarías de meterte en problemas?

— ¿Porque lo haces Randy? Tal parece que te gusta esa chica— Takaaki interrumpió al chico de anteojos tratando de hacer sus propia conclusiones debido a tanto rumor que comenzaba a escuchar en contra de la peli-naranja. Todo ocasionado –en su opinión- por un trio de chicas superficiales y sin nada que hacer más que crear rumores desde alarmantes hasta rumores absurdos.

— Bueno he de admitir que Momoko no es fea, solo que… bueno ya sabes cómo le hacen algunas para arruinar su propia belleza. De hecho me acercaría a tan siquiera hablar con ella si no fuera por ese salvaje de Butch— Hablo Ernie sin darse cuenta que Sakamoto lo observo con incógnita. Takaaki solo concordó con esa opinión final de Ernie. Ahora pensándolo bien, claro, siempre y cuando esa chica pelirroja fuera cierta rubia que conoció en su infancia.

— Eso y que solo tiene ojos para Brick. No entiendo que le ven las chicas a ese trio de ineptos estando mejores hombres— El rubio de lentes continuo hablando ahora haciendo notar su molestia contra los hermanos Him. Haciendo cuentas de que siempre que intentaba hablar con una chica del salón estas siempre se excusaban, salían huyendo o bien, le decían que no les interesaban en lo absoluto teniendo a los hermanos. _"No estamos desesperadas"._ Eso fue un golpe bajo. Bien recuerda esa última frase; lo peor es que ni siquiera pensaba hablarles, solo paso a un lado del grupo de seis chicas... Ni que él estuviera tan desesperado para rogarles, solo quería pasar a las canchas.

— Nosotros por ejemplo— Ernie puso atención a lo que Takaaki. Obviamente el de ojos azul grisáceos le gustaba distraer a sus amigos de cualquier pensamiento que les estuviera molestando.

— No seas ocurrente Takaaki— A Takaaki no le atraía Momoko pero le gustaba seguirle el juego a sus compañeros. Hasta que los otros dos decidieron molestarlo con la inexistente posibilidad de hacer que Miyako dejara de verlo como un amigo. ¿Que si ellos eran sus amigos? Al menos fueron los únicos que no lo rechazaron por su enfermedad.

— ¡Pero es verdad!, ese trio… solo son unos…—Takaaki no continuo, apretó la mandíbula y apretó más sus puños en señal de impotencia e ira hacia los hermanos Him.

— Déjalo Ern. Está dolido porque el menor se quedó con Miyako. Y a ti, querido Cody, solo te dejo como amigo. Lástima pero esa es tu verdad— Sakamoto menciono lo último a modo de venganza. Si se burlaron de él por Momoko entonces que soportarían el trato reciproco.

— Desde cuándo fue la hora de burlarse de mi— Ya no le pareció que se burlaran de él. Una cosa era jugar y decirlo de broma, pero tal pareciere que Randy solo menciono a la rubia con tal de desquitarse al no soportar el juego. Ellos no le mencionaban a Butch para molestarlo de verdad o al menos no tanto. Se resignó, ya no le extrañaba la actitud vengativa de Sakamoto. — ¿Que no estábamos molestando a Randy?— A pesar de que la mayoría lo conocía por Randy, Sakamoto es su verdadero nombre de pila.

— Ya, ya chicos. Ambos están dolidos porque nadie los voltean a ver— En vano sirvieron sus palabras.

— Lo dice el menos indicado— Hablaron a unísono Sakamoto y Takaaki.

— ¿Cuantas te dijeron no estar desesperadas, Ern? Acaso no fueron cuatro…

— No Randy, estas equivocado. Fueron seis y eso que esas sí que estaban para dar lastima sin intención de ofenderlas.

— Que cruel eres y según no querías ofender a las chicas pero la verdad si están de la...

— ¿Qué esa no es Miyako y sus amigas?

Ernie señalo a la nada. Inmediatamente Sakamoto y Takaaki voltearon a donde el señalo. Cayeron en una trampa pues en primera Miyako estaba fuera del país con sus padres y tanto Momoko como Kaoru no eran de ir a la escuela los días sábado.

Un flash les dio en la cara. Ernie les tomo una fotografía burlándose de lo fácil que fue engañarlos. Salió corriendo antes de que sus compañeros la quitaran su cámara fotográfica; siendo seguido y aumento el paso al ser casi alcanzado. — ¡No aguantan nada nenas!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Date update:_ _11-09-16._

Personajes:

Finkleman Sakamoto/ Randy

Takaaki/Cody

Ernie personaje que recordé y… ¿porque no estar en este fic?

Al referirme a estos personajes los mencionare por Sakamoto, Takaaki.

Pero en os diálogos entre ellos responden por Randy, Cody y Ern (apodo que Sakamoto usa de vez en cuando).

Esto es por si cause confusión. Una disculpa por eso.

Se menciona que Takaaki padece de osteoporosis… o eso creo, pero el chico me cae bien y decidí que su enfermedad no fuera tan grave (me refiero a que este en un hospital acostado la mayoría del tiempo en una camilla).

Bueno, sin más eso es todo.

Bye…


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

* * *

Yo solo era lo que tú querías ver.

He ocultado muchas cosas sobre que ni siquiera a quienes considero amigas lo saben.

Me veo al espejo y me desconozco. Observo el color de mis ojos, un color amatista bastante brillante; aunque en realidad no lo sea y todo gracias a las lentillas de contacto. Mi cabello antes color café ahora se encuentra alborotado y de color plateado.

Lo único seguro de mí actual situación es que: Me da vergüenza que me observen de esta forma.

— _Bueno, no es lo que esperábamos pero he de admitir que color plata después de todo no te queda mal._

— _Y porque no intentar con las dos formas, la "oficial" y esta. Tal vez llegue a gustarte uno de estos dos o ya de perdida; acostumbrarte. Peor es nada._

" _Para peor es este resultado"._

— _En ningún momento pedí esto— Les grite._

Yo… yo no era esta, no entendía porque actuaba hostil con quienes me ofrecieron su ayuda. _Que me perdonen pero si se ofrecieron a ayudar mínimo debieron hacer las cosas bien._

 _Mis palabras obtuvieron como respuesta una bofetada; sin dudarlo la regrese. Me puse roja a causa del enojo y tomando mi bolso salí de aquella morada._

 ** _[...]_**

Bueno, acepto que me porte como una niña mimada. ¡Pero como querían que actuara después de todo! Me quite el vestido pomposo de color violeta con manga de tres cuartos; lo arroje al sofá pero falle y cayó al suelo, solo bufe, no planeaba levantarlo. Cerré los ojos tratando de terminar de contar hasta diez antes de que me enojara con el reflejo del espejo y lo tirara para que el vidrio se quebrara.

 _"Se supone que me harían bella y no una copia de la hermana de Himeko"._

Era de esperarse, les comente con amabilidad y sobre todo con pena que este cambio "definitivo" no me gustaba; si podrían intentar con otro. Emocionada una de ellas acepto mientras la otra solo se encogió de hombros; como si le diera igual.

¿Qué hicieron después? Teñirme el pelo con un color elegido al azar. Eso me saco de mis cabales ahora tenía el mismo tono de tinte a una de mis enemigas del pasado; Bell. Aquella chica de secundaria; una engreída, aquella que aun en la actualidad odio más que a Himeko y eso que ya es hablar mucho. Me arrepiento de haberla considerado alguien de fiar; por su culpa un rumor sobre mi vida privada se esparció, aunque si bien lo admito era verdad no le daba el derecho de hacerlo.

Lo bueno fue que nadie le creyó y su reputación se vio afectada quedando como una mentirosa.

Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo hace años no la veo. Siendo racional respecto al _look_ … de hecho... no soy la primera ni seré la última en coincidir con algún rasgo físico parecido al de alguien más.

Así que… ¿Porque no?

* * *

No podía quejarse de la vista. A su frente se encontraba un grupo de chicas de la escuela _Harris_ realizando una coreografía de ánimo para el equipo de hándbol. Chicas de rostro alegre y aunque no tuviesen cuerpo de modelos estereotipadas si tenían algo que ellas padecían: cuerpos con la señal de "hay de dónde agarrar".

Solo esperaba a que terminaran y cuando la mayoría comenzara a dispersarse el entraría en acción con la primera que encontrara sola. Tener que liar con un grupo le costaría elegir a la mejor. Solo necesitaba quitarse el estrés y no al contrario como lo sería dar explicaciones del porqué se llevaría a una de ellas pudiendo incluir a una más.

— ¡Auch! Hijo de tu p… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Y ahí iba la última del grupo. Su plan se vio frustrado a causa del joven que se le cruzo en su camino y posteriormente golpeo con un balón. Cierto, estaba tan distraído que no se percató que a veinte metros de donde se encontraba las chicas se hallaban los equipos de diferentes escuelas practicando varios deportes para la próxima "Semana Cultural".

Poco le llevo al joven descubrir los planes de Butch. No le importo pero aun así lo tomo del brazo con brusquedad para jalarlo y así poder apartarse de las posibles miradas curiosas.

Tiro de su brazo con intensión de soltar el agarre del otro. Funciono. Pero antes de que Butch se alejara él lo volvió a tomar del brazo y lo estampo contra un muro de concreto. El azabache solo exclamo un sonido de molestia.

— Yo… tengo que contarte un secreto— En este caso era mejor ser directo. Conoce que el pelinegro no es de darle vueltas a los asuntos, le fastidiaba eso.

—Ya vas a comenzar con tus mariconadas. Ya di lo que quieras ¿Eres gay no es así?

— ¿Qué? Eso no— En que mente podía caber jugar con eso cuando el solo intentaba hablar de un serio asunto, Bien, no estaba para seguirle el juego. Relajo su expresión de molestia. — De hecho es un tema delicado. He tratado de ocultarlo todo este tiempo pero no puedo soportarlo más— Su tono de voz se volvió neutra para no llamar más la atención debido a su grito anterior.

— Descubriste que padre le es infiel— El tono en que le menciono esa noticio lo cohibió.

— Es broma— Al parecer lo que dijo en verdad lo perturbo ya que después de mostrar asombro y decepción paso a una faceta de tranquilidad y soltó un suspiro de alivio seguido de una expresión la cual demostraba molestia. Sus padres nunca demostraron ese tipo de relación de pareja enamorada. Solo actuaban el papel de padres responsables. No esperaba que se comportaran como unos esposos amorosos pero sí que, como mínimo supieran actuar sin infidelidad.

—Déjate de bromas y no me hagas darle vueltas a lo que tengo que decirte. Pero antes promete no decir que la información la obtuviste de mí— Butch respingo aceptando su condición. Pues entre más rápido le dijeran el secreto mejor; así se evitara de estar permaneciendo en un lugar donde ya no vale la pena su presencia.

Boomer espero a que pasara la última estudiante del lugar. Cuando el lugar se hallaba sin alguna persona, utilizo su tono de voz normal sin dejar la seriedad de lado.

— Lo lamento en verdad, pero Kaoru ya está saliendo con alguien— Butch le hizo el ademan de continuar hablando. —…a escondidas de todos. En resumen, ella y ese alguien mantienen una relación clandestina.

" _Tarde hermano, pero ya me entere"._ El oji-verde opto por hacerse el desentendido. Necesitaba saber que más información le podría proporcionar. Tal vez aún tenía oportunidad. — ¿Que tienes planeado con decirme eso? Y que si sale con alguien más. Se aburrirá de él y ahí estaré yo para consolarla— Butch necesitaba que al menos alguien, aunque fuera su hermano le diera la esperanza de tener la probabilidad de salir en un futuro con Kaoru, aunque fuese en uno lejano.

— La cuestión no es que salga con uno y se aburra, sino que, con quien está saliendo ya lleva tiempo y…— Boomer olvidando evitar su tic se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirara. Como no queriendo decir por completo toda la verdad sobre el asunto. — Perdóname pero se han estado burlándote de ti. Te toman como su idiota _—_ Lo dijo, pero la parte difícil estaba por comenzar.

— No quiero que sigas. Y a demás; no me has dicho con quién sale _—_ Si, a eso se refería. Boomer pasó las palmas de las manos sobre su rostro. Le costaba mucho decirlo.

— Está saliendo con nuestro hermano mayor. Ellos dos, desde que comenzaron a salir a escondidas—Concluyo la primera fase, pero no por eso significaba que todo se calmaría, al contrario. La tensión que comenzaba a asfixiar a ambos solo era parte de las etapas.

— Y que si se besuquean en los salones después de clases.

— Espera, yo no dije eso…

— Es una suposición— Se corrigió antes de dar a entender que ya sabía del asunto. — Cambiando de asunto. Tú mismo lo has dicho, tienen tiempo manteniendo una relación y, ambos sabemos que no tardaran en terminar; es obvio. Toda pareja en algún tiempo tarde o temprano tienen indiferencias y si no saben manejarlas terminan por darle fin a sus relaciones. Eso les sucederá a ellos.

— Butch. Aquí lo único que es obvio es que ellos ya han tenido relaciones sexuales y lo peor de todo. En tu habitación. Abre los ojos de una vez, No seas un estúpido que no quiera ver. Estoy colgando de un precipicio al decirte esto. ¡Valóralo De una maldita vez!

— Espera… ¿¡Qué!? Y en mi… _esos sin vergüenza._

— Veo que solo eso te preocupa. En parte tienes la culpa. Solo a ti de nosotros tres se te concede dejar la puerta de tu habitación abierta ya que eres el único sin la capacidad de poder abrir ese tipo de puertas ya que te desesperas y te pones paranoico. En fin, cuando los descubrí en tu habitación en medio del acto al día siguiente me interceptaron y amenazaron; dijeron que harían arrepentirme de por vida si te contaba una sola palabra sobre sus actos morbosos; Y cuando les dije que entonces le diría a Momoko solo se rieron. Al parecer no la toman en cuenta como un obstáculo para su "relación" aun ambos aun a sabiendas de sus sentimientos, por Brick. Luego amenazándome con contarles que en aquella reunión estudiantil le fui infiel a Miyako con otra me callaron en definitiva. Créeme trate de hacerles arrepentirse de su jueguito.

— Dame un momento. Y si te están chantajeando y decidiste callar. ¿Porque me lo cuentas ahora, en este momento?

— Reflexione todo el asunto y me resigne. Me vale si le cuentan porque en verdad la amo. Y si ella se entera y me odia por esa razón tendré que aceptar su decisión. Prefiero que me odie por saber una verdad a que me siga queriendo y creyendo que soy su fiel príncipe azul, aquel que le jura lealtad. No quiero que viva elevándose en una burbuja porque cuando esta reviente ella caerá al vacío. Su caída será más dura y dolorosa.

— Es obvio. Pero si la amas porque le hiciste eso en un principio. Te hubieses ahorrado toda esta estúpida situación.

— En ese entonces solo jugaba. Me arrepiento de mis estúpidas decisiones.

Un puño certero proporcionado por el rubio dio en el abdomen del oji-verde, doblegándolo al suelo.

— Solo te estoy evitando que caigas en una humillación. Deja de lado tu orgullo y agradécemelo como mínimo. Estoy arriesgando mi relación con Miyako solo por ayudarte— Aquel rubio pasó al lado del azabache en el suelo. Tomo el balón para irse del campo donde entrenaba.

 ** _[...]_**

Es detestable el estar imaginando todo lo que hacen. Es totalmente aborrecedor, me dan asco mis pensamientos de pervertido.

Como quiero que del cielo llueva para que así el clima oculte mis lágrimas. Supe de su traición pero inocentemente pensé que no irían hasta esos extremos, el de tener sexo. Fue inocencia o estupidez. Creo la segunda pues quien más que yo debo saber que eso es común y más cuando se lleva cierto tiempo de relación.

Demasiado tarde Boomer. Pero a la vez gracias. Te hubiese golpeado de la ira por andar hablando falacias de ella. Hasta no ver, no creer.

Sin intención de llegar al hogar que comparto con mi hermano y… ese, me encamine con destino la casa donde vive mi madre.

Encontré a la compañera de mi madre llorar por haber arruinado el trabajo. No sé a qué se refieren, por lo general siempre terminan con un ego elevado a causa de sus éxitos. Su compañera no dejaba de hablar en un tono elevado. Ambas solo alegaban que no fue un error sino que tal vez se dejaron llevar debido a la emoción. No entiendo en sí de qué clase de trabajo hablan. Son diferentes. Tal vez se refieran a los diseños de interior.

— Qué bueno que no viste nuestro error, habría sido vergonzoso Butch.

Alce los hombros con el fin de que no me metieran en sus problemas, bastante tengo con los propios. — No me importaban los resultados de sus actividades— Solo quería dormir y olvidarme del caos en mi mente. De lo que me conto Boomer, de la pelea interna respecto a lo de Momoko y… ¡MOMOKO!

— Oigan— Ambas pusieron su atención en mí. — Quede en llevar a una chica con ustedes pero olvide que sucedió después. ¿De causalidad se las presente o…?

— No puedo creerlo. Si, hasta me la presentaste desde hace horas.

— ¿Acaso ya la lleve con ustedes? Mierda, me olvide de ella. Bueno, me da igual.

— Deberías avergonzarte en vez de darte igual pero a la vez fue bueno. No creo que le agrade la idea de ser vista por ti ante tal resultado. ¡Butch! ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? Dudo que quiera verte. Se fue molesta alegando que si la ibas a acompañar desde un principio no debiste haberla abandonado a nuestras manos.

— Piensan que todo gira alrededor de esa loca. Están equivocadas. Para su información no pensaba ir en verla. Tengo otros planes.

— Como por ejemplo desahogar tus pesares en actos libertinos— Se entrometió su compañera. Algo innecesario, ella no tenía necesidad de seguir permaneciendo en esta casa.

Azote la puerta al salir; no necesitan mi respuesta.

Me regrese alterado y ambas me observaban con incógnita. Solo atine a pronunciar. — Padre ha regresado antes de tiempo, algo de ayuda— Sus miradas; esas miradas no indican algo beneficiario para mí, solo espero que al menos funcione contra el señor Him.

* * *

Un pelinegro con el flequillo teñido de blanco y ojos de color azul eléctrico caminaba empujando a quienes estorbaban su andar. No tenía el tiempo de ellos. Se paró en una esquina y ocultándose de la gente que transitaba las calles saco un cigarro, solo le dio dos caladas y lo tiro al suelo. Prefería convertirse en un alcohólico a un fumador. Por ende fue en dirección a un lugar donde pudiera ingerir esas bebidas sin necesidad de regresar a su casa.

El lugar era muy llamativo; las luces neón e incandescentes en los anuncios incitaban a adentrase. El lugar era aceptable según sus estándares. Todo era perfecto excepto por un desagradable detalle.

Gracias a ese detalle el lugar parecía un prostíbulo la causa consistía en varios sujetos demostrando desesperación por el deseo sexual. Sobre todo un pelirrojo besándose descaradamente con una oji-esmeralda de vestimenta bastante provocativa. Ninguno noto su presencia, los únicos que lo hicieron fueron quienes pasaban cerca de la escena. Todos ellos; algunos inconscientemente otros no, se preparaban para una pelea. Sus teorías rondaban en él siendo el novio engañado; a quien le pusieron los cuernos.

Poco faltaba, ya esperaban tal pelea hasta que el pelinegro los paso de largo y fue directo a la barra. Diviso a varios hombres observando a una chica casi perdiendo la conciencia por consecuencia a las bebidas alcohólicas. Solo estaban esperando disimuladamente el momento indicado para sacarla del lugar y por ende llevarla a algún auto o inclusive en la esquina -donde se detuvo a fumar para abusar de su estado- para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

Se retractó de su opinión positiva respecto al antro al ver los "pequeños" detalles del lugar.

Adora salir con las mujeres y tener relaciones con cualquier chica que encontrara divirtiéndose. Pero sus actos no aplican cuando las mujeres están fuera de sus sentidos a causa de la intoxicación en su cuerpo. Y eso fue lo que le molesto, no permitiría que otros abusaran la chica o de cualquier otra mientras estuvieran en ese deplorable estado.

Que fácil hubiera sido abusar de ella. — Amor, mira cómo te has puesto es hora de regresar a casa— La joven an perdida estaba que en seguida alzo la mirada para sonreír con coquetería. Tomo al joven de las manos, le volvió a sonreír diciendo que ya se estaba desesperando de tanto esperarlo. Al levantarse se abrazó de él y le permitió ser guiada a la salida.

Por suerte y para el bien de la chica de diadema negra fue bueno que le siguiese el juego. Saliendo llamaría a un taxi para que se la llevara a su casa luego de conseguir su dirección.

El sonido de la música era amortiguado gracias a las paredes, ahora podría intentar hablar con ella y comprender toda la letanía que no logro comprender del todo gracias al ruido. Se llevó gran sorpresa cuando la chica comenzó a reírse, ella levanto la vista y le sonrió cómplice por su acto.

— Agradezco tu ayuda. No sabía cómo salir del lio en que me metí.

El pelinegro se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de actuar en la peli plata. — Tu no estas, que no estabas hace un momento...

— No seas tan inocente. Apenas había bebido de un vaso pero cuando me percate que me observaban fingí ese estado para que se fueran pero tal parece que solo llamo aún más la atención del resto de depravados.

Soporto las ganas de darse una palmada en el rostro, no comprendía como es que a alguien se le pudo ocurrir actuar de esa forma, tal pareciese que era la primera vez que asistía a este tipo de lugares. — No sé si en verdad seas primeriza. Pero solo a ti se te ocurre fingir ese estado para alejarlos cuando es más que obvio que una chica entre más ebria luzca será más vulnerable ante el peligro. Además cometiste otro error. Como sabes que yo no hare lo mismo que ellos.

— ¡ESO NO….!

¿Acaso no podría ser más silenciosa? Ya no estaban adentro del antro. — Estamos en un callejón, oscuro, el tránsito de personas es poco probable que ocurra. Dime nena. ¿Cómo escaparas de esta situación?

— Prefiero que seas tú a ellos. Mínimo puedo decir que me ataco un chico guapo.

Un cumplido diferente por agregar a su lista, pero también uno de los que más le molesto. ¿Solo por ser guapo? — Es obvio que solo te fijas en el físico.

— Por favor, Esa ni tú te la crees. Se nota que eres igual a ellos. Solo que, hay algo en ti que me hizo confiar. Es como si estar a tu lado todo lo demás dejara de importarme. Y no es amor. No soy una niña boba para creer en eso. Lo que no entiendo fue ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme?

— Lasti… No, eso no fue. Solo me vi la necesidad de hacerlo. Tal vez se deba a que nunca he sido bueno tratando a una mujer. No suelo ser aquel chico que promete bajar la luna y las estrellas.

— Pues por un momento lo imagine. Tienes el rostro de un caballero… Je, excepto cuando te enojas, ahora pareces todo un patán.

— Y tú pasaste de ser una tierna chica mimada a una hija de p… ja.

— Oye no seas tan engreído, el hecho de que seas extranjero no te da el derecho de obtener tenerme arrodillada frente a ti.

— Si lo dices de esa forma puedo darle doble sentido. Acaso no te molesta eso.

— En lo absoluto. Qué opinas sobre buscar otro lugar, uno en donde no solo estemos sentados escuchando música corriente y tomando sin tener fin.

— Prefieres algo como realizar una actividad extrema.

Ambos jóvenes se rieron cómplices de sus palabras. Es interesante como pudieron congeniar en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pensó en entablar una amistad. Solo era el pensamiento de una posible complicidad para sus intenciones, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron lo supieron.

— ¿Cómo te llamas o como te gustaría que te llamara? _"Me pregunto que se sentirá ser uno mismo con la identidad de otro"._ A mí me puedes llamar Bella o Bell si te parece.

Podrían actuar como se le dieran la gana sin necesidad de pedir la opinión del otro.

— Te diré Bell. En cambio a mi puedes llamarme… Blake— _"Que tan malo puede ser llevarme a la cama a alguien que no conoce mi identidad. Sí cree que soy un extranjero si llegara a desaparecer no puede reclamarme por algo que saldría mal"._

Pronto se darán cuenta que el destino puede ser un verdugo que busca jugar con ellos y cambiar sus planes, o bien, puede ser alguien benevolente y dejarles que tracen su propio destino. Pero para saber cuál será su decisión; lo más probable es que elija ser el verdugo; como siempre lo ha sido con quienes se le pegue la gana.

Son jóvenes queriendo experimentar estar en el lugar de otro con tal de no enfrentar la realidad del resultado de sus acciones. Solo ellos actuando como unos críos que despilfarran en dinero de sus padres en actividades libertinas. Con la única diferencia de que el dinero saldría de sus bolsillos.

— Bueno, ¿nos vamos, Blake?

— Andando. Solo espero que en verdad sepas tolerar mi ritmo. Si te vas a poner como actuaste haya dentro te invito a alejarte y no volver a toparte frente a mí— Blake actuando con más confianza con ella la apego a él, observando triunfalmente a los otros hombre que solo le observaban con desdén por haberse llevado su presa de la noche. — _Adentro hay más_ — _._ Les susurro divertido por las expresiones que mostraban.

— Ya te escuche, eres todo un patán.

— ¿En serio?— La joven solo se apego mas a él. Dando la vista de una pareja caminar por la noche demostrando amor.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Qué vergüenza. ¿Tanto tiempo solo para esto? *suspiro*

Bueno viendo el lado positivo –para mí y para ustedes… creo:

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo en este fic el cual ya llego e incluso paso los 1000 views. Sé que para algunos es algo _meh_ ~ sin importancia, pero para mí tiene un buen significado. Para empezar no creí que tendría buena aceptación y me encuentro que a pesar de actualizar por tiempos indefinidos aun me encuentro con su apoyo, me refiero a todos los lectores en general, no me gusta clasificar a unos de otros llamándolos lectores fantasmas -a los que solo leen y… no se sabe que suceda después, que es lo que hagan.

Muchas gracias chicos –según yo, también hay hombres leyendo esto, por eso generalizo.

Solo que ahora me encuentro algo dudosa sobre estos personajes en la trama. Si, Sakamoto, Takaaki y Ernie son de los que no me arrepiento de poner pero respecto a estos…bueno, tal vez ya hay teorías sobre ellos o incluso ya los tienen confirmados pero igual veré que hago más adelante o que opinen ustedes.

El señor Him no hago referencia al villano afeminado si no a un sujeto intimidante con su sola presencia; más que la de su esposa.

Sin distraerlo de más con notas que prometí no extenderlas, me despido.

Bye…

 _Date update: 11-04-17._


End file.
